Akame ga Kill: Respuestas y Reacciones
by viry.villa3
Summary: ―Las cosas siguen igual… Quiero hacer algo para cambiarlo. Así que probaré suerte con ellos… Los Night Raid… ― Eso fue lo que pensó un joven… Hasta toparse con una persona en especial, con la cual formará más que una pesada broma de mal gusto, y continuara confundiéndose el uno al otro sin ser la intención inicial. Nota: No trata mucho con el anime. Clasificado como M por si acaso…
1. Prólogo

_**Aclaración:** Akame ga Kill! y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de sus respectivos dueños, y creadores Takahiro y Tetsuya Tashiro. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión. Este Fanfic, es creado a base de mi imaginación. _

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Un joven de cabellos verdes, casi aguamarina de una vestimenta poco llamativa, una figura esbelta para un muchacho de tal vez 15 años, lucia unos pantalones cortos en café, una camisa de tal vez un color guindo, y unas botas blancas se adentraba a la capital, claramente se hacía notar aunque no quisiera, y eso le causaba un poco de nervios pero siguió caminando por las calles aun es de día

―Finalmente he llegado… Después de tanto tiempo… Y cumpliré mi propósito, será ahora o nunca…― Dijo muy decidido el chico, y entonces comenzó a caminar en los rincones de la ciudad, se le veía por los callejones, hablando con ciertas personas incluso daba dinero para conseguir cierta información acerca de su propósito.

* * *

><p><strong>En un cuarto de una posada.<strong>

El joven lee unos papeles sobre la mesa de madera en el centro del cuarto, mientras que bebe un poco de té que aún está caliente, se pone de pie lentamente y pasa al cuarto de baño, donde en la regadera está un traje negro, una camisa blanca y un corbatín de lazo en rojo sin ser moño, se dispone a cambiarse, tiene algo en mente. Dio unos pasos, gira su vista de nuevo a aquella mesa, mientras se coloca la camisa, arreglándose el cuello blanco, y enseguida se puso el lazo sin realizar un moño complejo; en aquél mueble, se encuentran unos carteles con el rostro de tres integrantes del famoso grupo revolucionario, mejor conocido como Night Raid aperecen, cosa que está relacionado con su hallazgo.

La noche está por caer, y el joven recoge sus cosas, guardando todo en su lugar, y antes de salir de la habitación, mira hacia atrás, sonríe para sí, y sigue su camino, mientras se recoge su cabellera verdosa, haciéndose una _pony tail._

* * *

><p>El desconocido muchacho, hasta el momento, se ha hecho pasar por uno de los guardaespaldas de un consejero corrupto, un pez lo bastante gordo como para dejarlo pasar. Según el sujeto, gusta de violar a mujeres jóvenes, además de obligarlas a hacer de prostitutas en un bar a su cargo. Así es, el chico pudo lograr dar con el objetivo de los Night Raid, debido a que tal parece desea con muchas ansías poderlos encontrar.<p>

En estos momentos el hombre robusto, el tipo a matar, tenía una fiesta al aire libre, y era muy obvio que está siendo protegido por más de 15 hombres a su alrededor, cada uno vigilando, y otros más esparcidos por el área cercana a él, haciendo que se sienta resguardado y pueda disfrutar de la velada.

―Lo encontramos ―Dijo una voz femenina entre las sombras; pecho abajo en uno de los tejados. Volteó a ver a su compañera cerca, aquella joven de larga cabellera ennegrecida, y el semblante calmado y frío. La rubia solo sonrió para luego decir. ― ¿Lista? ―

La otra respondió con solo asentar su cabeza ligeramente, se puso de pie, mientras que su compañera, comenzó a prepararse.

Esperaron el momento preciso para poder atacar, hubiese sido mejor un disparo de largo alcance pero solo eran dos mujeres, planeando cómo sacar la basura.

El chico se encuentra impaciente, a unos metros del susodicho, de repente observa que el hombre se movió de su lugar, se encontraba caminando abrazado a una mujer en un extravagante vestido. Y mejor aún con pocos hombres, esa era la oportunidad perfecta, apenas dio unos pasos para aproximarse desde atrás, y entonces… Repentinamente las luces del lugar se apagaron, provocando una reacción alarmante en los invitados cuando súbitamente se escuchó un grito ahogante que solo unos pocos podrían oír. Además de alguna manera el joven terminó tirado al suelo, su vista era muy poca debido a la falta de iluminación, pero sintió como algún liquido derramado tocaba sus manos, ensuciando sus guantes blancos.

Las luces regresaron y fue cuando todos pudieron ver el cuerpo inerte del sujeto, en un charco de sangre. La figura de aquella chica de ojos rojos, empuñando su espada estaba terminando su trabajo.

La gente entró en pánico, ya ni los guardias estaban de pie, los invitados asustados huyeron a toda prisa del lugar, gritando aterrados, empujando.

El chico de cabellos verdes, puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y con ese semblante dijo en voz alta ―…Los encontré…― Se puso de pie del suelo lentamente, evitando el resbalar por el líquido carmín en el suelo. La joven casi al frente de él, igual no bajó la guardia, Leone se dio cuenta por su instinto que el chico no era un peligro y mucho menos una amenaza ―…Akame, espera…―

―Uhm…― Expresó sin mucho ánimo.

―¿Quién eres? No hueles a estos pedazos de basura…― Inquirió la rubia.

―Ah… cómo puedes saber eso…― Se le salió el chico el pensamiento al aire, y temió que fuese a ofender a la mujer, cerró su boca inmediatamente.

―Mmh… Ya te lo dije antes, además tu apariencia es distinta… Dime, muchacho ¿quién eres? ―

―…Yo me llamo Ariel… ― Contestó entrecortado, y aliviado de que no se molestara ―…Y los he estado buscando…― Tomó un poco de aire para continuar hablando ― Déjenme unirme a ustedes… ―Agachó la cabeza ― ¡…Por favor! ―

―Oh… ― Expresó Leone con interés, se aproximó al chico y le tomó del hombro, haciendo que éste elevara su rostro y le viese sonriente ― Pues eso depende de la jefa… y de qué tan bueno eres…―

―En verdad… se lo agradeceré mucho… Solo denme una oportunidad…―

―Leone… hora de irnos…― Comentó Akame, viendo penetrantemente al chico que puso nervioso.

―¿Por qué me mira así? ― Pensó.

―Sí, ya sé… Bueno… ¡Uhmp! ― Cargó al chico en sus brazos como damisela, y se lo llevó caminando hacia la pelinegra

―¿En serio lo vas a traer? ―

―Sí… Además míralo… es lindo…― Dijo muy sonriente Leone.

―Oh…― Expresó el chico ligeramente ruborizado.

―Da igual… Vámonos…―

Se retiraron del sitio, y habiendo así terminado su trabajo, y dando por comienzo una historia, con un poco de todo… Disfrútenla, y gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerla.

_…Capítulo 1: Primer Impresión…_


	2. Capítulo 1: Primera Impresión

**Capítulo 1:**

**Primera impresión **

* * *

><p>Ya por eso del medio día tal vez, Leone está mostrándole el sitio al novato, que luce la misma vestimenta que traía en un principio, se nota que van charlando.<p>

―Esto es raro...― Mencionó Leone, caminando por la casa, y detrás suya el nuevo muchacho.

― ¿Ah? ¿A qué te refieres? ― Preguntó el chico confundido.

― ¡Ja! Nada importante es solo que eres el nuevo novato, y eso que tiene un mes otro chico. Y se me hace gracioso que tenga que presentar a los miembros de nuevo.―

―Oh ya entendí... Pues yo puedo ir a presentarme si le es mucha molestia...― Dijo un poco apenado.

―No, tontito. Si no me molesta en lo absoluto― Le dio un golpe en la espalda, lo cual casi hace caer al frágil chico.― En fin, te llevaré al lugar donde nos quitamos el estrés... Ósea el campo de entrenamiento― Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al exterior y ahí se encontraron con dos personas.

―Muy bien... Tienes suerte; vas a conocer al anterior novato, es el de cabello castaño.― Apuntó al campo de entrenamiento. ― Su nombre es Tatsumi…―

―Waaah...― Expresó el chico nuevo mientras admiró el cómo entrenaba la espada junto con alguien más y preguntó con su vista al centro. ― ¿Quién es...?―

―Oh sí, el otro joven es Bulat, antes solía ser del ejército imperial, pero por obvias razones desertó, es un gran tipo― Contestó la interrogante del nuevo.

―Ah, sí…Entiendo... ―

―Gah… Suficiente por hoy… ― Dijo Bulat, al terminar la práctica; se dio media vuelta, y le dijo a Tatsumi ―Oh, nos están observando. ― Dio unos pasos para tomar una toalla cerca de las escaleras y algo de agua.

― Bu-Buen trabajo― Comentó como agradecimiento el chico de cabellos verdes al ver aproximarse al fornido.

― Ah, pero si eres el chico nuevo.― Comentó Bulat muy sonriente, con la toalla sobre su hombro, secando el sudor de su frente. Mientras Tatsumi apenas se acercaba.

―Así es. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ariel.― Dio unos pasos con la mano extendida para acercarse al mayor y darle la mano, pero no se fijó bien; que tropezó en el primer escalón, Bulat tomó la mano del chico y lo jaloneó con fuerza hacia él. ―Eh...― Expreso Ariel al caer sobre el fornido cuerpo mojado y caliente de Bulat, alzó su rostro para ver el del mayor, diciéndole ―Oye... Ten más cuidado... No te vayas a romper.― Agregó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

―Ah...Lo siento no me fije...― Contestó muy nervioso.

Leone se acercó diciendo ― Oye, oye… Bulat. Acaba de llegar y ya estas coquetando... ¿Desde cuándo le eres infiel a Tatsumi?―

Tatsumi escupió el sorbo de agua, y exclamó ― ¡Que yo qué!― sonando muy sorprendido.

― ¿¡Ah!? ― Expresó Ariel muy confundido y miro al hombre del que seguía pegado, y luego paso su vista al castaño y se puso rojo ―E-eso quiere decir que...―

―Por supuesto, Bulat es gay y Tatsumi es su juguete.― Dijo Leone asentando con la cabeza de manera despreocupada.

―Leone no te pases. Lo está malinterpretando todo, mírale la cara…―

_― __¡No lo negó!―_ Pensó el menor y finalmente sintió que lo soltó, dio un paso atrás y enseguida Bulat le tomó del mentón diciendo ―De igual forma ha sido un placer para mi conocerte, Ariel. Cualquier cosa puedes acudir a mí, ¿entendido?―

Ariel notó algo distinto en el hombre, algo muy inquietante y difícil de ignorar, se puso rojo como un tómate y le dolió el estómago, arrugó su ceño y a la vez agachó su rostro bruscamente.

― ¿Ariel, que tienes? ― Preguntó, Leone preocupada.

―Ah no es nada...solo...― Alzó su rostro sonrojado y sonrió diciendo ― ¿...Tienen algo de comer?― El sonido de su estómago sonó, causando que los presentes soltaran unas risas y carcajadas.

― Claro, te llevaré a la cocina― Respondió la rubia, tomándolo del hombro para dirigirlo a su destino, alejándolo del otro par.

―Amm... _Aniki_...― Mencionó Tatsumi.

― ¿Mande?― Contestó Bulat, viéndole a la cara.

―No te vayas a sobrepasar con ese chico, lo vas a traumar.― Dijo Tatsumi en un ligero tono de preocupación.

― ¿Huh? ― Le miro con más atención, Bulat ― ¿Acaso te has puesto celoso, Tatsumi?―

―Claro que no― Negó de lo más natural Tatsumi, acostumbrado al humor de Bulat.

― ¡uhmp! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ...Entiendo. ―

* * *

><p>―Y esta chica tan bonita, es Akame...― Decía Leone presentándole a la seria pelinegra, que hacia la comida, se dignó a mirar al novato y sólo cruzaron miradas, Ariel se puso nervioso y trato de romper la tensión ―Ah... Mucho gusto, soy Ariel...―<p>

―Uhm...Un placer... ―Siguió viendo meticulosamente al chico.

― ¿Su-sucede algo?― Preguntó el chico intranquilo.

―Estás muy flaco, deberías comer.― Se volteó y enseguida le preparó un plato con mucha carne y se lo dio en las manos.

―Oooh… qué afortunado. ― Comentó Leone con una sonrisa.

― ¿Uhm? ―Expresó Akame

―Es que era justo lo que venía a pedir...ya tenía mucha hambre y hace tiempo que no veía un plato tan abundante... de carne…― Dijo con la vista pegada al plato que sostenía.

― ¡Aaah, qué adorable!― Exclamó la rubia abrazándole entre su pronunciado pecho.

―Wah...― Exclamó el chico sonrojado sin soltar la comida.

―Oigan, yo también tengo hambre...― Dijo entrando Tatsumi, y detrás le seguía Bulat.

―Ya está, siéntense.― Habló Akame preparando los otros platos.

Ariel pasó a la mesa, y justo donde se disponía a sentarse, para bromear Bulat se sentó justo en donde se dirigía el chico ― Te gane. ―Dijo Bulat con su típica sonrisa brillante.

―Ah… ¡Eje! Está bien. ― Sonrió sin chistar, rodeó la mesa para sentarse del otro extremo, para tomar asiento a la silla frente a él.

Una vez que ya estaba cada quien sentado a la mesa, Leone comentó, ya en un estado satisfecho por haber comido muy bien.

―Te presentaré al resto del equipo en cuanto lleguen. ―

―Oh… Aún faltan miembros. ―

―Sí, fueron a una misión pequeña a las fueras de la capital. Y pues; digo pequeña porque era realmente fácil y la paga fue buena. ―

―Ya veo. ― Contestó el chico y siguió con su plato a punto de terminar.

Bulat observaba al chico, Tatsumi claro se dio cuenta y puso una cara graciosa en la que en su semblante se podía leer claramente "Acosador".

* * *

><p><strong>Más tarde:<strong>

Ya ha anochecido, y el chico seguía merodeando fuera cerca del escondite, se detuvo mientras observaba la luna que estaba realmente brillante y blanca, de repente sintió una extraña sensación que le causó un escalofrío, Ariel se puso tenso, y se dijo ― Esto… Alguien me está observando…― Dio la media vuelta y vio que se aproximó hacia él, Bulat quien saludo con una mano, y una sonrisa.

―Hey, Ariel… Tomando un paseo nocturno…―

―Oh…―Expresó nervioso y por ello agachó la cabeza ―…Sí… Me gusta caminar, además así puedo despejar mi mente y olvidar…― Puso un semblante acongojado ―…ciertas cosas…―

―Ohm… Entiendo. ¿Tuviste una vida difícil? Eres muy joven como para no tener familia. ― Dijo colocándose a un costado del joven.

―…Familia… eh…― Sonó muy apático ante esa palabra, que al mismo Bulat le impresionó, dejó su vista pegada al chico, esperando a que dijese algo más en ese inter de silencio; que se volvió incómodo. ―…Pues a decir verdad, prácticamente soy huérfano. ― Giró de perfil viendo al hombre pelinegro ― Yo no tengo una historia como la de usted o los demás, lo mío es algo como una simple hoja en blanco, que no merece siquiera ser recordada. Escribiré lo que quiera en ella. ―

―Eh…―Sonrió de la nada después de haberse quedado atónito ― Interesante. ― Dio unos pasos para acercarse a la figura del chico, se inclinó hasta llegar a su altura y le miró a los ojos diciendo ― ¡…Bien! Entonces para que no te sientas mal, empecemos… Te permitiré que me llames, _Aniki, _Jefe, o Guapetón…―

El chico se sorprendió mucho, y avergonzado dio un paso atrás, quitándose la mano masculina, diciendo ―…Esto… ¿puedo hacerlo? ―

― ¡Claro! No te pongas nervioso. Además no me gusta que me traten de usted, puedes tutearme.―

―…Pues… B-Bulat me parece bien… a menos de que quiera que le diga… O-oniisan…― Se puso rojo y giró su vista a un lado, a lo que cierta persona frente a él se le iluminaron los ojos y dijo ― ¡qué bien se siente viniendo de ti! Y con esa expresión; haces que me emocione más. ― Comentó Bulat en voz alta

― ¡Eh…!― Expresó el chico muy avergonzado ―…Ah… qué bien… ― giraba su vista de un lado a otro, como si buscara salir huyendo, pero en realidad estaba muy nervioso ―…Oniisan… ―

Bulat sintió un escalofrío agradable correr por su cuerpo y volteó a ver al chico y le tomó de ambos hombros diciéndole ― Gracias ― Claramente se podía divisar que ambos estaban ruborizados pero por motivos distintos.

Después de eso, Bulat acompañó al chico hasta su habitación, que quedaba cerca de la suya, se despidieron yendo cada quien a su respectivo cuarto.

Ariel se tiró a la cama, con la luz apagada, y dijo en voz alta ― Según Leone, es probable que la Jefa llegue pronto, además de que me falta por presentarme a otros integrantes… Estoy muy nervioso… Pero bueno, mañana será otro día…―

**Notas del Autor: **

Muchas gracias por pasar a leer este primer capítulo de mi Fic para _Akame ga Kill_, espero sea de su agrado, y como pueden ver no tiene mucho que ver con la serie en sí, normalmente les doy seguimiento, pero por esta vez decidí cambiarlo más a una historia original, con clichés tal vez, y pues con un toque de humor suave o subido de tono, depende… Pues bueno, saludos y bendiciones, esperen el próximo, eso sí les advierto que me tardo, pero trataré de terminarlo.


	3. Capítulo 2: Persuasiones Sugestivas

**Capítulo 2**

**Persuasiones Sugestivas **

* * *

><p>En la sede de los Night Raid, tienen una pequeña reunión en la cual el tema principal es el chico nuevo que ha decidido ingresar al equipo, todos los integrantes están en la sala.<p>

―Prácticamente acabamos de aceptar a Tatsumi…― Dijo nada de acuerdo la joven de coletas y cabellos rosas.

― ¿Y eso qué? ―Inquirió la jefa, Najenda sentada en su silla principal.

―Ah… No por nada…― Refunfuñó Mine, cruzándose de brazos.

―Exacto, no tiene nada de malo, es mejor que tengamos más aliados de nuestro lado, y además está muy interesado en nosotros, según me ha dicho Leone. ― Pasó su vista a la rubia frente a ella.

―Ese chico… es muy pequeño… y flaco… ― Comentó Akame en su típico tono, sonando neutral.

― ¿Ah? ¿Eso te molesta? ― Cuestionó la jefa ― ¿o dices que eso afectará más adelante? ―

―A mí me parece tan tierno. ― Interrumpió Leone muy sonriente.

―No está aprobado por mí. Y eso que solo le eché un vistazo. ― Replicó Mine

―Pues a mí me agrada ― Opinó Bulat.

―Uhm… Entiendo. Akame, llámalo…― Ordenó la Jefa.

―...Voy… ― Contestó la pelinegra, y al cabo de unos pocos minutos, volvió a la sala con el chico.

―Así que tú eres el nuevo… ― Dijo Najenda observándole detenidamente de la cabeza a los pies, mientras el joven sentía las miradas penetrantes tras sus espaldas.

―S-sí, mi nombre es Ariel… Mucho gusto. ― Inclinó levemente la cabeza, haciendo una reverencia de respeto.

―No es necesario tanta formalidad. Sólo que no se me ocurre por qué un chico tan joven como tu venga a nosotros y quiera ser parte de. ― Tomó un respiro, a la vez que se acomodó en su asiento encorvándose y apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas, observando muy intimidantemente al chico ― ¿Dime, has asesinado antes? ―

El joven cuestionado, abrió sus ojos, sorprendido tal vez, y contestó ― ¿Es necesario el haber asesinado a alguien antes? ―

― ¿Estás evadiendo la pregunta? ― Inquirió Najenda con una ceja arqueada.

Ariel soltó un leve suspiro para responder ―…No…― sonó muy serio para antes el haber estado tenso.

― ¿Entonces cómo crees que un mocoso como tu puede estar con nosotros? ― Replicó Mine, interrumpiendo la entrevista.

―Calma, Mine. ―Dijo Leone, tal vez defendiendo al muchacho.

Ariel se dio la media vuelta, viendo a Mine―El que no lo haya hecho, no quiere decir que no pueda hacerlo. ―Respondiendo el joven, pasó su vista al resto. ― Aun no los conozco y ustedes a mí tampoco. Solo quiero que me den una oportunidad, sé que puedo serles útil en algo. ―

― ¿Ibas a matar al consejero de la otra noche? ― Lanzó la interrogante la pelinegra de ojos rojos.

El chico tomó un respiro para responderle ―Si hubiese sido necesario, sí. ―

Najenda interrumpió de golpe, sonando de la misma manera seria y directa posible ―Creo que no comprendes la gravedad del asunto… Ariel, pero si estás decidido a entrar a este mundo, siendo como eres, creo que estás en desventaja. Si quieres quedarte; quédate, pero cada uno de nosotros hemos asesinado a muchos, y sabemos perfectamente que es un precio muy alto; por el cual pagaremos a la hora de nuestra muerte. Si no quieres ensuciarte, te recomiendo que lo pienses. ―

―¿No me estará juzgando solo por mi apariencia, verdad? ― Cuestionó el muchacho intrigantemente, pero a la vez sonando un poco molesto.

―Esa es una… Tatsumi llegó aquí hace poco, pero él ya tenía entrenamiento en combate y espada. Akame también sabe usar la espada y es muy fuerte, Mine es nuestra francotiradora estrella, Bulat tiene una amplia experiencia en el campo de batalla, pertenecía al ejército imperial, Lubbock es muy bueno en el espionaje, Leone, Scheele, Chelsea… A lo que quiero llegar…―

―Y como ya lo exprese, le vuelvo a decir que me dé está oportunidad, no me puedo marchar ahora que finalmente los pude encontrar… He visto muchas cosas, y ya no me quiero quedar de brazos cruzados, haré las cosas bajo mis propios propósitos, pero sé que puedo hacer un impacto mejor si estoy con el equipo correcto. Ustedes no son estúpidos, sólo intentan cambiar lo que la vida les arrebató, dándole una segunda oportunidad a los demás. ―Volteó a ver directamente a los ojos de Najenda, notando el parche en el ojo derecho ― …Incluso si tengo que ayudar en la cocina, lo haré, si es atender a los que salgan heridos también puedo hacerlo. Solo déjenme serles útil… Es todo lo que pido…―

Najenda soltó un suspiro, y sonrió diciendo ― Vaya, sí que eres terco y muy decidido. Está bien, estás dentro… Nos hace falta personal, así que si sale algo estarás de reserva, y bajo observación. ―

Ariel abrió sus ojos de sobremanera por lo que escuchó, sonrió muy contento diciendo ―…Gracias. ―

―Bienvenido seas Ariel, a tu nueva vida de asesino…― Recitó Najenda en voz alta.

La mayoría no protestó, sólo Mine que normalmente así es. Hicieron un círculo uniforme dándole una bienvenida al chico, el cual sonreía muy feliz. Causándole a más de uno un cierto sentimiento de ternura.

― ¡Aaaah que es lindo! ― Gritó Leone, yendo a él abrazándole fuertemente al punto de no dejarle respirar entre su pecho.

― ¡Leone lo vas a asfixiar! ―Comentó Tatsumi poco alarmado, se acercó para quitarle de encima al chico nuevo, que movía los brazos y hacía unos ruidos.

― ¿Ah? A ti también te puedo abrazar ¡Vengase!― Dijo, dándole un respiro al otro chico, mientras abrazaba al castaño.

―Ya quisiera ser él, y estar entre ellos…― Decía en voz alta Lubbock ―Par de suertudos…―

― ¡Eh! Con él no te metas ― Gritó Mine sonrojada.

―Vaya, vaya… qué acabas de decir…― Dijo Leone, lanzándole una mirada a Mine de "ajá, te atrape"

Ariel trató de recuperar el aliento perdido, una vez que se alejó un poco de la pequeña multitud, y por detrás le llegó Bulat, quien le dio una palmada en la espalda diciéndole ― Ya eres parte del equipo. ―

―Oh… _Oniisan_. ― Se enderezó y asentando con la cabeza, respondió ― Sí, muchas gracias. ― Sonrió al final de la frase.

―…De… De nada Ariel. ― Dijo el mayor, regresándole la sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Una semana después: <strong>

El joven novato, sólo ha hecho favores a los miembros de la guarida, hasta ahora todo está yendo bien y con calma, ayudando donde se le necesita, y se ha dado a notar que le gusta mucho.

―Gracias, Ariel. Me hiciste un gran favor. ― Decía Lubbock colocándose un delantal en celeste, y se acercó al escritorio donde está el otro novato.

―No tienes de qué agradecer, para eso estoy. ―Dijo el chico, apilando unos libros, para tomarlos en sus manos.

―…Si eso dices… ¡Ariel! ― Lubbock se dirigió rápidamente al chico para ayudarle al ver que se le caerían ― Oye, cuidado. ―

―¡Ah! Perdón… Creí podría con ello. ― Se disculpó el menor.

―¡Je, je! Está bien, déjamelo a mí. ― Respondió Lubbock tomando los libros firmemente en con ambas manos, y subió a unas escaleras que se encontraban a escasos dos metros, para acomodarlos en un estante.

Ariel se colocó de igual forma a su lado, mientras le detenía la escalera, entonces para evitar el silencio incómodo preguntó ― ¿…Y quién era la chica con la que saliste? ―

― ¿Huh? ― Expresó el otro.

―…Sí, la castaña de cabello largo…―

― Aaaah… ―Sonrió Lubbock, y dio un salto hasta el suelo ― ¿Te gusto, eh? ― Le dio unos codazos entre sus costillas ― ¿Verdad que está buena? ―

―Eh, es bonita, sí lo admito. ¿…Y la quieres? ― Preguntó sólo para seguir platicando.

―¿Cómo dices? Sólo la he visto un par de veces, no voy en serio con ella. ―

―Ah… Entonces es solo… eso…― Giró su vista avergonzado por alguna razón.

Lubbock entendió a lo que se refería y expresó ―A "eso" te refieres con sexo ―

―…Sí. ―

―Vaya… eres más profundo. Yo, no voy en serio con nadie, y ellas tampoco. Solo me gusta. ―

―Y eso que molestas mucho a Leone. ― Comentó el chico sin pensar.

―Oye, tiene buenos pechos… ― Hizo con las manos como si los estuviese apretujando ― ¿Qué quieres que haga? ―

―Pero esa no es razón suficiente para querer a una mujer ―

―…Mmh… ― Se puso un poco serio, y Ariel lo percibió.

―Lubbock… Lo siento, creo que hable de más. ―

― No te disculpes, pero simplemente ninguna mujer puede compararse con la que en realidad me ha cautivado. ―

Ariel mostró un rubor en sus mejillas, fue la primera vez que veía a Lubbock sonar serio, y muy sincero, hasta sonrió de manera dulce. ― Oh… Entiendo… Ya quieres a alguien… ¿Y, esa persona lo sabe? ―

― ¡Ah! No me harás contestarte a eso. Es un secreto, y no te lo diré hasta que pase más tiempo. ―Le dio la espalda, y le miro de perfil ― ¿Y tú? ―

― ¿Yo, qué? ― Preguntó ingenuo

― ¿Te gusta alguien o te has enamorado ya? Por lo que he visto te llevas muy bien con Scheele. ―

―Ah… Es una gran chica, y me cae bien, pero… n-no como para enamorarme… ― Negó con sus manos y sonrió nervioso.

―Uhmm…― Entrecerró los ojos Lubbock, viendo fijamente al novato.

Ariel notó que el chico frente a él, le veía con mucha atención tanto que se fue poniendo rojo a cada segundo. ― Suenas muy simple con eso. No será que se te está pegando lo de Bulat…―

―¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué lo mencionas? ― Evitaba el contacto visual, y lo percibió Lubbock, sonrió de manera astuta y continuó con los interrogatorios, dándose cuenta que pone al chico más nervioso de lo que ya está.

―¡Ejem! Tal parece que sí… ―

―¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué hablas? ― Se sobresaltó un poco, y comenzó a retroceder por inercia, Lubbock le seguía el paso.

―Oh, vamos Ariel… Él es gay, y hasta tú lo pareces… ¿no lo serás o sí? ―

Ariel, finalmente topó con uno de los libreros, tembló un poco al notar que Lubbock le acosó de cierta manera. ―Ah… ah… No… N-no tengo… por qué contestar a eso…―

―Es solo una sencilla pregunta, Ariel…― Estiro su brazo, a un costado del chico, y le intimidó. ―…Oye… ― Se aproximó hasta su oído oculto por su cabellera verdosa, casi aguamarina― Sé me sincero… ¿Te parezco atractivo…? ― Le susurró de manera seductora. Causándole un sobresaltó al otro chico, que apretó sus ojos y exclamó ―¡Basta! ― Y le empujó con sus manos para quitárselo de encima, en cambio Lubbock reía burlonamente ― Solo estoy bromeando… ¿Por qué te pones tan nervioso? Así lo haces parecer verdad. ―

―…Pues no, no lo soy… No me confundas, Lubbock…― Contestó el chico muy avergonzado, y por muy extraño que parezca hasta parecía querer llorar.

―Oye, no te pongas así…― Se acercó al chico y le colocó un brazo entre su hombro y cuello diciéndole para animarle ― ¡Vamos, calma! Te invito algo cuando cerremos, ¿quieres? ―

―… Uhmm… Bien, pero que sea un helado doble, de waffle, cubierto de chocolate. De los que venden cerca del palacio. Esos están buenos y no he comido uno en años. ― Dijo el chico sonando de cierto modo calmado, pero se limpió sus lagrimitas.

―Gah… No te pases… ―

―Me lo debes, o le diré a la Jefa que intentaste seducirme. ¿Qué crees que piense de ello? ―

― ¡Eeeh! ¡Ahora me estás chantajeando! ― Exclamó con sorpresa. ― ¡No te atrevas a decírselo a la Señorita Najenda! ―

― ¿Uhm? Tú te lo buscaste. ― Lo señalo, y luego se dio la vuelta para continuar acomodando libros, entre otras cosas.

―Ya qué…― Contestó Lubbock resignado.

* * *

><p><strong>Más tarde: <strong>

―Aquí está tu helado…― Decía Lubbock de mala gana, entregándole al chico que parecía su hermano menor a lado de él.

―¡Mmm! Está delicioso, gracias. ―

―De nada, no te chifles. ―

―¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Estoy en todo mi derecho. ―

―¡Bah! Como sea. Date prisa, que ando un poco cansado. ―

― ¿De qué? Si no hicimos mucho…―

―Esos libros no se acomodan solos. ―

―Lo sé… Pensé que te ayudaba…― dijo el chico con desanimo en su suave voz.

Lubbock lo notó y dijo ― Claro que lo haces, no fue mi intención sonar así. ―

―…Entiendo. ―

* * *

><p><strong>En la guarida:<strong>

―Ah, Hola Ariel, Lubbock…― Saludo Tatsumi ―Susanoo preparó una pequeña merienda, vayan a la cocina por su parte. ―

―¡Oh, qué es! ― Exclamó Lubbock, corriendo en dirección a la cocina.

―… Apenas iba a responder… ― Mencionó el castaño, con la vista puesta hacia el corredor, y volvió a ver al novato. ―Ve antes de que se lo acabe Akame. ―

―Oh, sí es cierto… ― Se dio prisa en llegar, y justo al entrar dijo en voz alta ― ¿Qué hicieron? ― Topó con el cuerpo de Bulat, provocando que el chico se tambaleara un poco.

―Oye, Ariel… Ten cuidado, siempre terminas chocando conmigo. ―

―Ah…― Expresó apenas el chico y el mayor le tomó de la barbilla ― Lo-lo siento… No me fije…― Bajó la mirada café de la oscura del hombre.

―No hay problema. ― Lo soltó y le dio espacio ― Ve, son sándwiches de atún aleta amarilla. ―

―Eh… S-sí… Gracias ― Le rodeó para ir hacia la mesa donde se encuentran la mayoría comiendo, o discutiendo como Mine y Chelsea en una esquina.

Bulat le observó, detrás de él se acercó Tatsumi quien le habló ― ¿_Aniki_? ―

―Eh… ¡ah! Tatsumi, ¿qué pasó? ―

El castaño miró en la dirección que notó que lo hacía Bulat, sabía de antemano que veía al chico nuevo, y solo soltó un suspiro. ―Insisto en que no lo hostigues. ―

―Yo no he hecho eso. ―Sonrió con despreocupación.

―Sí, claro… Ya me basta con que lo intentes conmigo, pero acaso lo haces con cualquier chico, entiendo que tenga una cara de niño bonito y se vea todo tierno, pero… ―

―Exacto, es eso. ― Interrumpió ― Me preocupo como con cualquiera de aquí, todos son mis compañeros y amigos, y él se ve…― Volteó a verle sentado junto a Scheele platicando ―…se ve… ― Ariel se dio cuenta que le veía y enseguida ocultó su rostro. ―…Ah… Notó que le observe… Gah…― Se llevó una mano a la nuca y camino, Tatsumi le siguió colocándose a su lado ― ¿Ajá? Termina de decirlo, _Aniki _― Bulat le miró de reojo y prosiguió ― Entiendes mi punto ¿no? Es solo como un niño indefenso, es solo otro hermano menor del cual me encanta ayudar y cuidar. Eso es todo, no es nada del otro mundo. ―

―Pues no se nota, eres mucho más empalagoso con él…―

―¡Ay Tatsumi! ― Le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda ― Solo di que me quieres y con eso me tienes contento, no tienes por qué ponerte celoso. ―

Respondió ante lo dicho ― ¿Eh? No lo estoy ― Pero Bulat arrinconó al chico, a la pared diciendo ― Sabes que me agradas. ― Sonrió de otra manera.

Tatsumi respondió entrecortado ―…Ah… Esto… ― Giró su vista a la derecha, al sentir una presencia; en donde Ariel se encuentra de pie, observándoles. Tanto Bulat como el mismo Tatsumi abrieron los ojos de sobremanera, pero el más avergonzado parece ser el castaño.

―¡Lo siento! ― Se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos y negó rápidamente con la cabeza, al igual que su habla ― N-no, no, no, no, no, no, no… No quería interrumpir… ―

―¡Ariel! ― Dijo en voz alta, yendo a él, y le tomó de las manos, notándose lo apenados y rojos que estaban ambos al verse a los ojos ― No es lo que parece, solo charlábamos, es todo. ―

―Pu-Pues igual… no… no fue intención, iba para mi cuarto… eh… yo…―

―Aniki, dile que es solo un malentendido ― Volteó Tatsumi a ver al pelinegro con una cara preocupante.

Bulat sonreía, pero un ligero rubor se dio a notar en sus mejillas ― Tatsumi, no quieras confundir al muchacho… ―

Ariel se soltó de las manos de Tatsumi, y con la cabeza baja comentó de nuevo ―…Perdón…― Sonó diferente su voz, más gruesa y seria. Los otros dos lo notaron, y esto los dejó un poco confundidos.

―Hiciste que se enojara, _Aniki_. ―

―Yo no hice nada. ―

―Exacto… Nada es lo que no se debe hacer, es solo un chico, prácticamente un niño y le quitas su inocencia haciéndolo creer que quieres algo conmigo. ―

―Dime que no es cierto. ―

― _¡ANI-KI!_ ― Le gritó molesto.

― Oh… Calma, calma… ¿Quieres que le dé una explicación? Bien, iré… ―Le dio la espalda al castaño y se encaminó a la habitación del menor.

Tocó a la puerta de madera ― ¿Ariel? ¿Puedo pasar? ― Espero unos segundos y no hubo respuesta, aun así decidió pasar, encontrándose con la habitación tenue por la falta de luz, y por accidente al novato que se estaba mudando de ropa, el mayor lo vio, y sólo se quedó parado en la entrada, pero parecía verse un poco embobado, y Ariel sintió su mirada demasiado penetrante al punto que le dio vergüenza que lo viera más.

―¿Ocurre algo? ― Terminó de abrocharse la pijama, y mientras Bulat le contestó siguió con los pantalones que se ponía dándole la espalda.

―…Ah… Solo…― Cerró la puerta tras de sí ―…Vine para decir que no te hagas ideas erróneas, Tatsumi no es gay. ―

―Eso lo sé. ― Se dio la media vuelta luciendo aquel pijama en color crema y en tonos café claro. ―…Se nota en ciertas ocasiones― Le sonrió, pero veía al piso.

―Sí… Amm… ¿Ya te vas a dormir? ―

―En un rato, vine a cambiarme solamente, ya iba a bajar de nuevo ―

―Bueno vamos. ―

―Claro. ―

Ambos salieron del cuarto, pero Bulat iba atrás, donde aprovecho para tener una mejor observación, le barrió con la mirada y Ariel se sintió un poco incómodo.

―Es una bonita pijama ― Comentó sonriente.

―Ah…― Giró su rostro para darle una sonrisa y decir ― Gracias ― Al momento de bajar las escaleras, no se fijó y comenzó a caer.

―¡Ariel! ― Exclamó Bulat, tomándole de la cintura completamente, lo levantó unos centímetros del suelo y dio unos pasos atrás diciéndole ― En serio que deberías tener cuidado, un día de estos no estaré cerca para ayudarte. ―

Ariel se puso de nuevo nervioso, y se sonrojo _―… Ah… ¿Por qué estoy casi temblando? Y… el corazón me… Nah… Debe ser solo por el susto. _―Se dijo mientras el mayor lo volvió a colocar en tierra firme. ― ¿Me oíste? ―

―Claro, tendré más cuidado. Gracias ―

―Bien, eso espero. ―

_…Fin del Capítulo 2…_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong> Y aquí otro más, espero y les haya gustado, tal vez me apresure en terminarlo, y sacar las cosas o el tema principal a flote, en fin. Gracias por leerlo, y gracias a mi hijo x3 **Ray Wolf Aran **que siempre me deja un review…. *Abrazo* Bien, nos leemos en la próxima chicos y chicas, bendiciones.


	4. Capítulo 3: Reacciones en Cadena

**Capítulo 3**

**Reacciones en Cadena**

* * *

><p><strong>Días después:<strong>

**Habitación de Bulat…**

―Qué me sucede hoy...― Se pregunta Bulat, sentado en el filo de su cama, luciendo una playera negra y unos shorts ― Ese sueño... Fue con Ariel...― Dijo con desconcierto, se sonrojo de repente, y luego puso una cara de sorpresa, mirando hacia abajo, directo a su entrepierna. ―Uhmp... Me acabo de despertar. ―Comentó para sí, convenciéndose de cierta manera.

Se levantó esa agradable mañana que amaneció fresca, con un poco de nubes en el cielo, pero los rayos del sol persistían de todos modos.

Bulat bajó a la cocina para el desayuno, una vez que ya se había vestido.

― ¡Buenos días!― Saludo tan enérgico como acostumbra. Akame junto a Tatsumi preparaban el desayuno.

― ¡Buenos días! ―Contestaron al unísono, y otra personita apareció con un plato de ensalada de frutas en sus manos. ―Buenos días...― Bulat bajó la mirada lentamente al ver de quién se tratase ―... _Oniisan_...― Aquello último lo escuchó como si fuera cámara lenta, e hizo que se sintiera feliz, entre otra cosa, su sonrojo podría delatarle así que de inmediato apartó su vista del chico contestando ―...A-Ariel... Buenos días ―

El joven de cabellos verdes se dirigió a la mesa colocando la bandeja en el centro, y regreso hacia él, regalándole una sonrisa, al verlo aún de pie y con un semblante atontado que logró ocultar bastante bien. Por alguna extraña razón el día de hoy se sentía muy atraído hacia el menor.

―_Aniki._.. Ya siéntate ― Escuchó la voz de Tatsumi, el cual sonó un tanto indiferente ante la situación; pues ya se imaginaba lo que el mayor pensaba.

―C-claro― Contestó embobado el pelinegro copetudo, yendo a un sitio en la mesa, acomodándose. Ariel terminó sentándose a su lado, provocando una ligera sorpresa en el de enseguida, Akame colocó los platos sobre la mesa, Tatsumi terminó el desayuno y lo sirvió de uno por uno. Tal parece que ningún otro de los demás se ha levantado todavía y eso no era algo bueno, esos platos peligraban estando la chica de ojos rojos a la mesa. El castaño se sentó junto a Ariel, entonces fue cuando a Tatsumi se le prendió el foco e intentó jugarle una pequeña broma a Bulat, aprovechando su sitio.

―La Jefa llegará mañana, ¿no? ― Mencionó Ariel, comiendo de un típico plato de arroz.

―Según dijo. Es probable, tiene unos asuntos con los del ejército. ― Contestó Akame, a punto de terminar un segundo plato.

Ariel intentó responder con comida dentro de su boca ―Mmh… Realmente tiene mucho trabajo. ― Se pasó trago la comida, tomando un respiro ―…Además de que Lubbock andaba terco en acompañarle... ―

―Ariel. ― Dijo de repente, sonando muy serio el castaño. Causando incluso que Bulat lo viese y se preguntara ¿Qué ocurría?

El chico nombrado; volteó a su costado izquierdo y le contestó ― ¿M-mande? ― Pero se veía sorprendido, y la mirada esmeralda de Tatsumi le intimidó hasta ponerlo nervioso. Éste se acercó al rostro del muchacho, y le tomó de la mejilla, Bulat se pasmó en el instante que notó que algo raro ocurría frente a sus ojos, y entonces vio que el mismo Tatsumi le lanzó una mirada desafiante, azotó su plato de arroz a lado, haciendo un fuerte ruido. Era tonto lo que iba a hacer, abrió sus labios para decir algo pero…

―…Tienes un poco de comida en tu cara…― Dijo Tatsumi sonando como un buen hermano mayor, le limpió la mejilla con una servilleta blanca que traía en su mano, y el pelinegro se tragó lo que iba a decir, trató de relajarse ahora, soltó un suspiro de alivio hacia el otro lado con discreción.

―_Qué rayos intentabas, Tatsumi…_― Dijo como si el otro le escuchara el pensamiento ―_ ¡…Ah! _― Se dio cuenta de algo, y era importante ―_No puede ser…_―

―Oh… Gracias… ― Respondió Ariel ya más tranquilo, cuando Tatsumi terminó de limpiarle.

Los demás finalmente fueron llegando conforme se despertaban.

**Al poco rato:**

― ¡Gracias por la comida!― Exclamó Leone muy satisfecha.

―Ariel te toca lavar las vasijas.― Dijo Akame en su tono peculiar.

El chico asentó con la cabeza diciendo ―Sí.― Se levantó, al mismo tiempo que los demás en cambio Bulat se quedó sentado un momento más, para que Ariel recogiera sus platos, y en ese instante la torpeza del chico volvió a salir. Uno de los tazones iba a caer por tomarlo mal, y el hombre a su costado le ayudó a detenerlo. ―Ariel ten cuidado.― Dijo amablemente, entregándole el plato. ―Lo siento...― Respondió el chico avergonzado, tomó lo que Bulat le dio, pero éste sintió el roce de la delicada mano del chico, causando una extraña sensación. Ariel de inmediato le dio la espalda para ir al fregadero, y detrás de él escuchó el rechinar de la silla, volteó para ver que Bulat se había retirado ya, solo se quedó con un semblante poco confundido, y continuó con su labor.

* * *

><p>―<em>Aniki<em>…― Le llamó Tatsumi con una sonrisita burlona dibujada en su rostro.

―Ta-Tatsumi… ¿qué pretendías allá? ― Cuestionó el pelinegro, en un tono de fastidio.

―¿Eh? ― Expresó el castaño con sorpresa ― …Absolutamente nada. ― Respondió ya sin hipocresía.

―Sí, claro… ― Contestó hasta de mal humor, y le dio la espalda para seguir caminando, le sorprendió al que dejó atrás.

―Ah…Ah… ¡¿Bulat…?! ―El pelinegro se detuvo al escucharle, Tatsumi lo notó tenso, algo que no se ve a menudo en el fornido. ―Sólo fue para molestar. No pensé que… que te afectara… ¿Acaso estás…?―

―No, Tatsumi…― Se giró a verle diciendo aún ―…No me malinterpretes. Yo… ― Respiró hondo y con eso mismo dijo ―… Olvídalo, ni yo sé qué traigo hoy… Te espero en la tarde, para entrenar. ― Sonrió de manera forzada, pues realmente se le veía alterado.

Tatsumi se extrañó, arrugando su ceño miró al mayor confundido, y que algo le fastidiaba ― Claro…― Respondió desganado, viendo cómo se alejaba aquél hombre. ―Será que me pase….―

Ariel caminó a un lado del castaño, el cual le preguntó al verlo un poco preocupado ― ¿Tatsumi, ocurre algo? ―

―¿Eh? No… ― Contestó junto con una risita nerviosa ― Eje, je, je…―

―Uhmm… Bueno, si no me quieres decir, lo entiendo― Dijo Ariel, sonriendo con aflicción, le dio la espalda.

―Espera… ― Dijo Tatsumi ― Es que… algo le pasa hoy a _Aniki_… ¿Lo notaste? ―

― ¿Qué? ― Se giró para verle de perfil ― No, yo lo veo igual que siempre. ― Contestó de lo más normal.

― ¿En serio? ― Se preguntó más a él; pero le lanzó una mirada al otro, como si le diera pena que Ariel no se diera cuenta de lo que sucede con referente a Bulat, ya entiende que el susodicho está teniendo dificultades internas, y parece estarse dando cuenta que en verdad le atrae el muchacho en cuestión.

―Perdón…― Se disculpó Ariel notando el semblante afligido que colocó Tatsumi. ― Hablaré con él en cuanto le vea, ¿te parece? ― Dijo para calmarle.

―Eh… Sí, bien…― Contestó entrecortado, ya sonando más tristón.

―Ah… Tatsumi me estás preocupando aún más con esa contestación tan apagada… ― Pareció el haber dicho un reproche, pero en realidad era inquietud.

―No, no, no… ―Negó al darse cuenta que la estaba regando ― No sucede nada malo, está bien. ―

―Bueno, iré con Chelsea y Scheele, cualquier cosa puedes decirme. ― Dijo el chico de cabellos verdes, y se retiró inconforme. Tatsumi asentó con la cabeza, seguida de una sonrisa ya un poco más confortante.

Ariel apareció en una sala de descanso, en donde normalmente se reúnen todos para convivir, en un sofá carmín se encuentran Chelsea y Scheele, esperando por el chico, además de otro personaje, Bulat. El chico lo vio y se puso nervioso al observarlo sentado dándole la espalda, tal parece que charlan, hasta que la de cabellos lilas le gritó al ver su figura de pie en la puerta. ― ¡Ariel! ―

El chico se aproximó y cuando estaba por llegar; el pelinegro se puso de pie ― _Onii…san…_― Dijo bajando la voz, ya que Bulat le pasó de largo. ―_Tal vez no me escuchó…_―Pensó el muchacho, pues pareció a simple vista que le había ignorado.

―Ven, siéntate… ― Dijo Chelsea, dando palmaditas al asiento vació de su lado.

―Claro. ― Contestó sin chistar el chico y se acomodó en donde le indicó, sintió que le observaban muy detenidamente, logrando que se pusiera nervioso y comenzara a enrojecerse al punto de agachar su cabeza.

―¡Aaay! ¡Qué es lindo! ―Gritó saliendo de la nada la rubia de Leone, que prácticamente se le echó encima.

―Waah… Leone… Me… No… ― Decía a duras penas por el fuerte abrazo que le dio ― …No puedo… respirar…―

―Leone, siempre lo acaparas todo para ti. ― Replicó la joven amante de los dulces.

―El es mío, y lo sabe. ― Dejó de ahogarlo, y lo sentó como si fuera un muñeco y lo abrazo ya sin pegárselo tanto.

* * *

><p>Al transcurrir el día, cada quien hacía sus cosas, hablando de aquellos que no tuvieron una misión, o algo importante. El caso curioso aquí, es que por más que Ariel trataba de encontrarse con Bulat, éste salía huyendo de muchos de los sitios en que se topaban, incluso antes del entrenamiento de Tatsumi.<p>

―Ya hablaste con él…― Preguntó Tatsumi, pero con solo verle la cara al chico obtenía una respuesta obvia ―…Ah… Veo que no…―

―Lo-lo siento… Es que, no he... podido…―Tatsumi puso una mirada pesada, y muy intimidante que causó que Ariel se tensara y tartamudeó ―...Ah… E-este… ―

Soltando un suspiro con fastidio comentó ―Bien, ahora voy a entrenar. Ahí podrás verlo. ― Apenas le dio la espalda, Ariel le tomó del hombro, sintió aquella mano temblorosa que le obligó a voltearse de nuevo. ― ¿Qué ocurre? ―

―…Espera…― Musitó el chico despacio ―…Antes de ir… quiero saber por qué te empeñas en que hable con él… si… en sí, no hay nada de que discutir. ―

Tatsumi abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miró hacia un costado elevando su vista, y rió nervioso diciendo ― …Pues… Claro que hay algo…― Sin pensarlo solo exclamó lo primero que se le vino a la mente ― ¡Y tú eres el culpable! ―

―¡Eh! ¿Yo? ― Se señaló con la palma de su mano abierta ― ¿Qué hice? ―

―Sólo ve y demuéstrale que estás preocupado… ― Demandó Tatsumi.

―Si preocupado estoy… Y ahora no quiero hablar con él, siento que no me quiere hablar… Desde el desayuno se ha comportado extraño, y tienes razón algo le sucede… Pero… ahora me sales con que yo soy el que tiene la culpa. ¡Explícate! ― Ahora exigió el muchacho.

Tatsumi se metió en un pequeño aprieto al abrir la boca de más ― _Eh… Piensa, vamos…_ ― Se dijo para sí, y salir del asunto ―… Ah… Es porque… te aprecia mucho como un hermano… y a veces teme por tu seguridad… Es así con todos, incluso conmigo, pero es que con solo mirarte a uno le provocas cierto sentimiento de… protección. Incluso las chicas lo han dicho…―

―Estás sobreprotegiéndome…― Agachó levemente la cabeza, pensando ―… Pero… no… Yo…―

―Me tengo que ir, sino se pondrá un poquito severo conmigo. Más vale que vayas… ―Salió corriendo a toda prisa, dejando estupefacto al joven Ariel, y muy sorprendido que ni siquiera lo dejo terminar.

**Al poco rato:**

―Tatsumi, ¿estás distraído hoy? ―

― ¿Eh, qué? ― Bulat le dio apropósito con la lanza que suele usar para entrenar, justo en sus glúteos ― ¡Gaaah! ¡Pero Aniki, qué te ocurre! ― Exclamó el castaño con sus manos en su trasero, y dio unos pasos alejándose poco a poco de él.

―Pon atención o lo volveré a hacer. ― Sonó muy estricto de repente, cosa que intimido a Tatsumi, de inmediato el pelinegro elevó sus ojos atrás del castaño, el cual giró su rostro, sobándose aún, y ahí estaba Ariel yendo hacia ellos, Tatsumi regresó apenas su vista al mayor y de repente ―…Suficiente por hoy…―Escuchó cuando le pasó a un lado, e incluso caminó sin ver al chico de cabellos verdes.

Tatsumi se giró gritando ― ¡_Aniki_! ― Luego miró la cara que puso Ariel, era como si estuviese pasmado. ―Oye… yo…― Intentó decir, pues era claro que el menor se había quedado atónito.

―…No… ―Sacudió la cabeza y prosiguió ―Parece que interrumpí algo. ― Dijo con tranquilidad Ariel, ocultando lo que en verdad sentía.

―Para nada… Definitivamente tiene algo…―

―En fin…―Dijo resignado el chico, encogiéndose en hombros y sonrió de manera singular.

* * *

><p><strong>En los baños termales.<strong>

Bulat está tomando un baño muy relajante, y mientras disfruta de ello habla consigo mismo ― No sé qué tengo hoy... Esto no ha dejado de pararse, en especial cuando Ariel está cerca... ― Sonó con cierta frustración en su voz, introdujo ambas manos al agua caliente; directo a su sexo ―Esta duro... Necesito hacer que baje... O dolerá sino me desahogo...― Comenzó a incorporarse lentamente del agua, cuando se escuchó la puerta corrediza abrirse, giró su vista hacia ella, y miro un pequeño bulto, es de Ariel, al ver de quién se trata volvió a meterse al agua de inmediato para cubrirse, pues le dio un susto, además de sentirse apenado.

Ariel vio que el mayor se había vuelto a sentar ―Ah...pensé… que estaba solo...― Dijo agachando la vista poco a poco, al mismo tiempo que intentó cubrir su desnudez por completo con una toalla blanca de baño. ―…Ehm… será mejor... que…― Apenas e iba a volverse cuando escuchó.

―Oh... Imagina que no estoy...― Dijo el mayor, en su tono peculiar, aunque actuó con un poco de indiferencia, mientras tomó una toalla despistadamente para cubrir su abochornado problema. Ariel sonrió nervioso al oírle, sin decir más, se dirigió a los baños y tomó un taburete de madera y la regadera de manguera para comenzar a bañarse antes de entrar al agua, le daba la espalda a Bulat; quien le veía perfectamente desde donde está, pero al pasar su mirada en aquella espalda joven, el rubor en sus mejillas aumentó y más conforme observó meticulosamente el esbelto cuerpo del chico. Ariel se lavaba sus brazos, su cuello de una manera tranquila, pero rápida también, tal vez porque alguien lo ponía nervioso. Bulat apretó sus labios como si deseará algo, llevó una mano hacia su parte; tocándose a manera de excitación, pero se detuvo diciéndose ―No puedo hacer esto aquí, me verá...pero… No, debo soportar...― Se quiso volver a parar y en eso Ariel se había puesto de pie, dirigiéndose hacia el agua caliente. Se cubría con la toalla, y así mismo entró, Bulat vio frustrada su segundo intento de escapar, y se puso más nervioso como nunca, Ariel le veía desde un extremo, literalmente lo tiene frente a él.― ¿Estás bien, _Oniisan_?― Preguntó con cierto tono de preocupación.

Bulat elevó su vista, mientras pensó ―_No me digas así ahora y menos con ese tono tan dulce..._― Lo dijo como si el menor le escuchara, lloraba por dentro ― Estoy bien ¿por qué lo preguntas? ― Agregó una sonrisa para que no le viese nervioso, además de tranquilizar a la criatura.

―Oh… Es que… No quiero sonar grosero, pero has estado actuando raro hoy... ― Dijo tímidamente el chico, tomó un poco de aire como si se armara de valor ― Incluso... No sé si son ideas mías, pero parece que me estas evitando...―

― _¡Eh! ¡Se dio cuenta!―_ Pensó sintiéndose mal. ― ¡No, cómo crees! No te haría esa clase de desaire. ―

―Es que...― Agachó su vista al agua casi cristalina.

Bulat se aproximó al chico; y le tomó de su verdosa cabellera aguamarina, acariciando su cabeza con dulzura ― No pienses esas cosas de nuevo o tu _Oniisan_ se sentirá mal.― Dijo sonriendo.

Los ojos café del chico le vieron apenados ―Ah…― Sonrió levemente con nerviosismo ―Está bien, perdón por dudar de ti...―

Bulat lo soltó diciéndole ― No te disculpes, yo también tengo la culpa por hacerte sentir así― Guardo silencio, pensando un poco ―Uhmm… Así que te debo algo... Pídeme lo que quieras.―

― ¿Eh...? ― Expresó Ariel con sorpresa ― ¿A-Algo? ¿Lo que sea? ― Cuestionó con incredulidad.

―Sí, es como si fuera un deseo. Incluso puedes pensarlo si quieres, no te apures.― Retrocedió acomodándose en la orilla para recargar sus fornidos brazos y espalda, el chico se quedó callado y dijo ― Bien, lo pensare. Gracias.―

―De nada...― Escuchó Ariel, y el pelinegro se acercó nuevamente, pero ahora tomándole de la barbilla, cosa que en sí era costumbre para ambos, pero ahora se fue acercando más y más, Ariel se quedó quieto y mudo; con los ojos bien abiertos, pues todo pasó muy de repente. Casi a simple vista Bulat parecía querer besarle en la boca, pero fue como si se arrepintiera a último momento, pasando a la mejilla.

Con eso el mayor comenzó a retirarse, Ariel seguía quieto, pero hizo lo que pudo para moverse, al menos para pedir una explicación pero los nervios no le permitieron hablar está vez, vio aquella fornida y marcada espalda. ―Sigue disfrutando del agua, Ariel. Yo me retiro―

Parpadeó como si de un sueño se tratase, y de igual modo llevó su mano en donde quedó impregnada la sensación de aquel significativo beso, apenas se sonrojo, tanto como un tomate y no era por el calor, se metió más al agua hasta podérsele ver solo su cabello y ojos.

Se dijo en su cabeza ―_Y eso que he estado muy sensible... Y… y… luego hace eso... ¿Estará bromeando? …Mi corazón no ha dejado de palpitar... Hizo que me sintiera...―_

…Fin del Capítulo 3…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor<strong>: Gracias por su paciencia xD ¡Jeje! Espero que el capítulo de esta semana sea de su agrado… No tengo mucho qué decir está vez, pues es más que claro, las intenciones de este par, y pues bueno, ya verán lo que sigue… ¡Saludos y bendiciones!


	5. Capítulo 4: Descuidos

**Capítulo 4**

**Descuidos**

* * *

><p>Ha pasado ya más de un mes desde que el novato está en el ejército revolucionario, en estos momentos se encuentra haciendo el aseo, junto a Susanoo.<p>

―Ya casi es la hora de comer.― Interrumpió el mayor.

― ¿Ya es tan tarde...? ― Preguntó con sorpresa, Ariel

―Sí ― Respondió Susanoo en su tono habitual.

―Pues bueno, terminé mi parte, creo que iré a mi habitación.― Se estiró un poco al estar fregando el piso.

―No llegues tarde para la comida―

―Entiendo.― Contestó el chico yendo por uno de los pasillos viendo por las ventanas, y en ese pequeño recorrido se topó a Scheele, quien le vio diciendo.

― ¿Ariel, estás ocupado?―

―No, para nada― Respondió con simpleza.

―Perfecto, necesito que me acompañes al bosque... Quiero unas flores nuevas para mi cuarto. ―

― Oh, pero ir hasta el bosque...―

Scheele le interrumpió sin querer ―Son especiales, y además están cerca no demoraremos mucho.― Dijo sonriendo la joven de cabellos lilas.

―Claro, te acompaño.―

* * *

><p>Scheele salió junto Ariel, el cual en su andar; divisó a Tatsumi y Bulat de lejos, iban a pasarles de lado conforme se aproximaban.<p>

―Scheele― Llamó Tatsumi a la joven, deteniéndose. ― ¿Van a algún lado?―

―Oh, solo vamos a pasear.―

Ariel enseguida volteó su mirada bien abierta ―_Mintió_― pensó, y se le ocurrió decir― Sí, antes de comer.―

―Claro, hay que abrir el apetito.―

―En especial tu Ariel, sigues igual de delgado― Comento Bulat de forma burlona. ― _Aunque con esa figura se ve estupendo…― _Dijo en sus pensamiento, al observar que lo hizo sonrojar.

―Aah... ¿Por qué siempre me molesta así, _Oniisan_? N-no es divertido.― Contestó el chico a la vez que iba agachando su cabeza.

―Ya, ya... Perdón. ― se acercó demasiado al chico que le causó un sobresalto, Bulat aprovechó para tomarle del rostro diciendo― ...Aunque pones una cara graciosa cuando lo hago, y no puedo evitarlo. ― Sonrió a su manera, y dirigió su vista a Scheele diciendo ― No los entretenemos más.― Se irguió de nuevo, y comenzó a caminar.

* * *

><p><strong>En el bosque:<strong>

Al ir adentrándose al bosque, encaminándose a la par en un sendero silvestre, Scheele giró su vista haciendo un comentario sorpresa.

―Parece que le gustas a Bulat―

― ¡¿Eeeh, perdón?!― Exclamó el chico muy sobresaltado, y con sus ojos bien abiertos.

― Je, je ― Rió un poco la joven de gafas, y al terminar de sonreír ― ¿Sí sabes que es gay, verdad?―

― ¿Me lo estás confirmando, acaso?― Inquirió el joven ya sonando más tranquilo.

―No exactamente, pues eso es obvio, ¿no? ― Dijo inocentemente la joven Scheele.

―¡Eh! Sólo pensé que jugaba… A-al menos en un principio… Pero… ―

―Uhm… Es curioso; pero con Tatsumi no solía coquetear tanto, digo no es que se aproveche ni nada, conoce sus límites. Pero contigo se comporta diferente, sin exagerar... Diría yo ― Comentó la joven en su típico tono, y sonrió ligeramente.

― ¿Es enserio lo que dices? ¿Eh… de verdad?― Preguntó entre sorprendido y confuso.

―Pues solo estoy siendo sincera. Es un buen hombre, y realmente eres adorable cómo no le podrías gustar ―

―Je, con eso es más que suficiente. Entre él y yo no puede haber nada― Cambió su tono de voz, sonando entre serio y ¿afligido?

Scheele no es tan tonta como suele presentarla su reputación, pero logró percatarse de aquél sentimiento de mortificación en el chico a su lado, que él intento ocultar con esfuerzo. ―Entiendo… Solo que fueras como él… Ya sabes…―

―Ah, sí...― Contestó con desánimo ― Tal vez...―

Scheele, lo observó; pero esta vez le causó ternura, y de igual forma esa contestación le hizo pensar en algo más. ―…Ya llegamos.― Dijo subiendo su tono de voz, como para que el chico se sacara la plática de hace un rato.

― ¿Ah, ya?― Elevó su vista café solo un poco y notó una hermosa especie de pradera, con muchas flores silvestres. ―Wow...― Expresó maravillado.

― Es como mi lugar secreto. ― Comentó la joven deteniéndose.

Ariel dio unos pasos al frente admirando tan precioso y sosiego paisaje. ― Realmente es agradable a la vista.―

―Sí... ― Dio unos pasos para colocarse a lado del joven ―…Lo sé es algo que disfruto mucho, aunque sea una colina muy escondida. ―

―Ya veo, ¿y de cuáles vas a llevar? ― Preguntó admirándolas casi todas a la vez, notando que había incluso una muy inquietante flor de color carmín, llamativa, eran pocas y parecían venir de algún otro lado, el joven le observó curioso mientras espero la respuesta de su acompañante.

―…Cierto, las que quiero son las que están― Caminó; guiándole entretanto hablaba aún―…por aquél acantilado...― Sin darse cuenta tropezó torpemente al suelo, causando que se lastimara un poco y perdiera sus lentes al caer. ― ¡Auch!― Soltó una exclamación.

―Scheele ¿estás bien?― Preguntó alarmado el chico; yendo deprisa a ella para socorrerle. La joven se enderezó del suelo apoyándose con sus manos, Ariel preocupado, y acomodándose de rodillas, dijo ―Ah… Tu frente…― Le tomó del rostro con cuidado; notando una pequeña herida enrojecida en aquella área.

―Estoy bien… ¡Eh…mis lentes...! Ah… No veo nada...― Comenzó a ponerse histérica, y remolineaba sus brazos, haciendo que el chico le soltara, para ella agacharse y palpar la tierra, y hierba.

Ariel se puso de pie ―Yo los busco, debieron caer por aquí...― Caminó un poco alejándose de la chica que se detuvo, quedándose sentada en el suelo con la mirada perdida por no poder enfocar bien. Ariel tardó unos minutos, los encontró entre unos arbustos de hortensias, cuando los alcanzó a tomar gritó felizmente ― ¡Los encontré!―

Scheele, le escuchó, contestando ―Qué bien, gracias Ariel...― Oyó un paso, mas no le llegó nada a sus manos suspendidas en el aire...― ¿Ariel?― Preguntó confusa, después de eso como si fuese algo desconocido por su incapacidad, escuchó un fuerte ruido seco, y entonces pensó en lo peor al no obtener respuesta del chico. Como pudo, arrastras y palpando todo, intento localizarlo. ― ¡¿Ariel?!― Gritó, dándose cuenta que el joven pareció haber caído por el inestable barranco.

En efecto el chico estaba en el suelo, claramente se le veía maltratado, Scheele seguía gritando su nombre, y con esto reaccionó, abrió sus parpados con dificultad como si le pesaran, con la vista borrosa, trató de enfocar, parecía escuchar muy lejos la voz de su compañera que le llamaba ―…Hmm… A-aquí estoy... N-no... No te preocupes…― Divisó la figura de aquella, a la vez que unos pétalos también caían con delicadeza; y entre ellos esas flores carmín, que vulgarmente se les conoce como: "La flor del infierno" ― Cerró de nuevo sus ojos al perder el conocimiento, encontrándose en medio de aquellas hermosas y rojas flores.

* * *

><p>Al poco rato, pareció despertar un momento, sin abrir sus ojos aún; podía escuchar la voz de Najenda, y de los demás a su alrededor. Lo cargaron hasta a una mesa, donde sintió que lo sujetaron, era obvio que por el momento no reaccionara rápido, aún se encuentra aturdido.<p>

―Lubbok no está, hay que improvisar.― Era la voz de la rubia, Leone.

―Lo siento Ariel... Lo siento...― Logró oír la voz de Scheele que pedía disculpas.

―Déjenmelo, Yo me encargo.― Dijo Chelsea, verificando el cuerpo inmóvil del Ariel, deshaciéndose de su camisa guinda, notándose su cuerpo delgado cubierto por otra playera debajo de manga corta, que no era necesaria quitar, además de una cadena dorada que pendía desde el frente de su cuello, ocultándose entre su ropa. ―Está bien. Solo tiene moretones y unos raspones no tan profundos… el brazo izquierdo… ― Palpó el hombro con ambas manos sujetándole levemente, donde sintió una inflamación enrojecida en esa zona ― Ah…parece estar dislocado… es todo. ―

―Susanoo, sujétalo bien.― Dijo Najenda en tono de orden.

―…Ariel, esto dolerá un poco… Solo relájate― Decía ella, sabiendo que el chico reaccionaba por sus leves movimientos y su respiración tranquila, tomó el área afectada. Ariel solo escuchó sin hacer ningún movimiento o sonido.

―Esto le dolerá y más sin medicamento, así que… Aquí voy…― Comenzó a hacer ciertas maniobras para relajar el músculo, el semblante del chico cambió poco a poco, ya era de dolor. ―¿Listo, Ariel? ¡1…2…3! ―

**_CRACK_**, se escuchó un ligero tronido interno al momento en que le dio un jalón en su brazo. ― ¡Gaaah…! ― Soltó el chico un grito agudo, abriendo sus parpados de par en par. Sí le dolió, pero con esto salió a flote que también se ha dañado su mano en la caída. ―Duele… gaah… mi mano…― Dijo como si estuviese exhausto, Chelsea se percató de algo en la mano derecha del chico que aferraba aún. Terminó por desmayarse.

La pelirroja llevó sus mano a la suya encontrando los anteojos de Scheele, se aseguro de no perderlos, y esto causó que sonriera diciendo ―Pero qué tonto... casi los rompe...―

* * *

><p>Despertó, admiró el techo oscuro de color madera, sabe que está en su habitación, giró apenas su cabeza, Scheele se encuentra ahí a su lado, notó por la cortina que ha anochecido.<p>

―…Tengo que ir… al baño― Se levantó, lentamente intentó mover sus manos dándose cuenta que una se encuentra vendada, ― Ah… Cierto… También me lastime la muñeca…― Se dijo en voz baja, miró a la joven de cabellos lilas recostada a la orilla del lecho, e intentó ponerse de pie, tratando de no despertarla. Al sentir el frío suelo en sus pies, dio si acaso unos pasos, y tropezó por la falta de visión, pequeño problema que suele tener en la noche, pero la caída fue ahogante, y sintió que era algo… o mejor dicho alguien ―…Ugh… Pero qué…― El bulto con el que cayó, se movió espantado.

―A-Ariel… ¿qué haces? ― Lo despertó al momento de caerle encima.

La voz le es conocida, y elevó enseguida su vista al rostro de la persona, diciendo con mucha sorpresa ―…_Oniisan_… ― Se le quitó de encima lentamente; quedándose sentado frente al mayor ―Lo siento… Yo… Este, necesito ir al baño…―

Bulat se despegó de la pared y se acomodó en cuclillas, para poner al menor de pie ― Ya veo ¿Y cómo te sientes? ― Preguntó sonando interesado entre preocupado.

―Ah… Mareado… ― Llevó su mano sana a la sien ―…y siento un poco de molestia, es todo…― Le miró sonriendo tímidamente.

Bulat le devolvió una leve sonrisa, demostrando así lo aliviado que se sentía al escucharle decir aquello ― Me da gusto… Deja te llevó al baño. ― Por inercia o mejor dicho sin darse cuenta le tomó de una mano, y dio un par de pasos, Ariel notó este gesto que lo hizo parecer como un niño chiquito.

―Eh… No es necesario, puedo ir solo― Comentó sin ser grosero, pues se sentía extrañado, no era la primera vez que le tocaba, pero se sentía diferente, y en ese inter se le vino los últimos acontecimientos, lo de aquél presuntuoso beso en la mejilla, y las palabras de la joven que duerme ahora en su cama.

―Solo voy a acompañarte, no haré nada. A menos de que tú quieras que lo haga. ― Le tomó del mentón, causando que Ariel volviera de sus pensamientos, se puso muy nervioso.

―Eeeh… ― Negó con la cabeza ― N-no… estoy bien…― Parpadeó menos de un segundo cuando de la nada; el hombre pelinegro le abrazo fuertemente causando que el chico se desbalanceara un poco de donde estaba. ―…Ah… Este… B-… ― Los labios del chico frenaron por querer llamarle de otro modo.

― ¿…Sabes? Me preocupe mucho al verte inconsciente en aquella mesa, y… cabe decir que ni siquiera me atreví a cargarte… Lo hizo Susanoo… ― Soltó un suspiro agobiante como si fuese a sollozar en cualquier momento ―…Te… te dije que tuvieras cuidado… ¿por qué no obedeciste? ¿Por qué no fuiste más cuidadoso…? ¿Eh? ― Le lanzó demandas que no esperaba, y que no podía responder, y recordó que se lo había advertido anteriormente. El silencio intermedio era muy incómodo, que solo podía oír el respirar de quien lo tomó con cierto sentimiento. Pero el copetudo siguió hablando ―…Ahora no pude… no pude detener tu caída… Ariel…― Sonó con cierta quebrantes en su voz.

El chico nombrado sintió un extraño hormigueo por todo su cuerpo, y su corazón se aceleró más de la cuenta, casi se le salía literalmente, y las palabras de Bulat le llegaron más de lo que imaginó, su sonrojo apareció, y el hombre seguía abrazado a él, pareciendo no querer soltarle le dijo ― ¿Qué debería hacer contigo…? Si eres tan descuidado… si eres… Eres tan pequeño… ― Todo aquello se lo decía cerca de su oído.

― ¿Eh…?― Expresó al sentir su cambió de voz repentino.

―…y frágil… Alguien como tú no debería involucrarse en esto…― Rompió el abrazo, y se irguió nuevamente, viendo el rostro confuso del chico.

Ariel arrugó su ceño con extrañez ― ¿Cómo? …Me… ¿me estás diciendo que… soy…?―

― ¡Sí, eres débil…!― Exclamó Bulat a manera de susurro, siendo un poco brusco en sus palabras, aunque estuviese fingiendo de cierta manera.

La reacción de Ariel fue muy cambiante, su semblante se llenó de tristeza en un segundo, a punto de casi llorar, el mayor le volteó la cara, y escuchó que el chico caminó hacia él; pasándole por un costado, y escuchó claramente decir. ―...Yo… Te demostrare lo contrario. ― El mismo Bulat se giró estrepitosamente a ver solo la espalda del chico alejándose poco a poco.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong> Y con ustedes otro capítulo más, espero y les haya gustado, sé que estuvo raro xD Pero bueno, esperen a ver lo que sigue x3 Ya les iré demostrando lo que sucede entre estos dos ¿machos? xD e iré revelando más acerca de este personaje. Gracias por pasar, ¡saludos y bendiciones!


	6. Capítulo 5: Tentación Joven

**Capítulo 5**

**Tentación Joven **

* * *

><p><strong>En la sala de reuniones: <strong>

―Tenemos un nuevo objetivo. ― Decía Najenda, con un cartel en la mano izquierda.

―Es un dichoso asqueroso ricachón, ha sido denunciado varias veces por violación… ― Su expresión cambió a desagrado casi de asco ―…de menores, en especial varones. ― Informó la rubia.

― ¡¿Qué?! ― Exclamó Tatsumi.

―Un maldito y asqueroso pedófilo. ― Comentó Mine, sonando igual de asqueada.

―Este es el plan― Continuó hablando la Jefa ―…Chelsea con tu _Phantasmagoria: Gaia Foundation_ no tendrás problemas para infiltrarte, ¿verdad? ―

La joven sacó la paleta de caramelo de su boca, justo para responder, pero en ese instante sus palabras fueron detenidas por el mismo Ariel.

―Disculpe, Jefa… Yo… yo quisiera ser parte de la misión. ― Dijo sonando firme y a la vez un poco nervioso.

― ¡¿Uhm?! ― Expresó Najenda; por la impresión. ― ¿Vaya, y eso…?―

―Sé que puedo hacerlo, así como sé que no he sido de mucha ayuda… ― Miró a un costado algo tímido.

Leone intercedió ― Vamos, Ariel; muchacho…― Le dio una palmadita en la espalda ― ¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo? Digo, tienes todo el perfil de un niño bonito… y…― Se puso a pensar un poco las cosas ―…Ohm… Podría funcionar Jefa…― Comentó viendo hacia Najenda.

―Claro que podría funcionar. ― Reafirmó Ariel sonando más seguro que antes.

Bulat observó de perfil al chico, notándose sereno a simple vista, cuando de igual forma se encuentra sorprendido por aquella conducta tan disparatada.

Najenda entrecerró su único ojo visible, parece interesada, y más en la forma tan dispuesta que se comporta el chico, comentó ―Chelsea tiene mucha experiencia, pero… Pues bueno, no se diga más. Te harás cargo del Barón Gilberd de Reitz. ―

El joven conforme, asentó con la cabeza; diciendo―De acuerdo, me prepararé enseguida. ―

―Ariel, de todos modos Chelsea se infiltrara, estará observando de lejos, y tú serás quien entre en contacto con el enemigo. ― Informó la Jefa seriamente.

―Debes tener cuidado, será básicamente tu primera misión sin ayuda directa. ― Comentó Akame en su tono peculiar.

―Sí, entiendo. ― Respondió el joven con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

* * *

><p>Ariel se dirigió a su habitación; una vez que se levantó la sesión, y en su andar, sintió una pesada mirada que le observaba desde atrás, se detuvo y apenas se giró… Una lanza le pasó rosando sus cabellos verdes, sin hacerle daño por supuesto, se quedó paralizado por la sorpresa del ataque tan cercano. ―E-eso… es de… ―Giró su cabeza y cuello, para ver en la dirección que sintió la presencia de un bulto conocido. Abrió los ojos de sobremanera, era Bulat quien con una impresionante velocidad se aproximó al chico elevando su mano hecha puño.<p>

― ¡Eeeh! ― Expresó rápidamente Ariel, esquivando no uno, sino varios golpes que venían, uno tras otro, sin darle cuartel al chico que iba haciéndose atrás, y atrás. ― ¡_Oniisan_, qué haces! ― Bulat se detuvo un instante, pero solo fue para realizar una patada frontal contra el joven que se había confiado un poco, y únicamente éste colocó sus antebrazos para cubrirse del impacto, claramente se notó que Bulat no había utilizado toda su fuerza, mas sin embargo el chico salió disparado a la pared.

―Kuh… gaaah…― Exclamó el chico tirado en el suelo, elevó su rostro adolorido al sentir la presencia del otro que se acercó, y este se posicionó en una rodilla diciendo ― Es simple. ― Le está contestando la pregunta de hace rato ― Solo te estaba probando, eres rápido, tienes buenos reflejos; pero eres pésimo en combate. ―Agachó su mirada a un costado viendo a cierta parte ―…No pudiste usar tus manos para detenerme, aún te duele ¿cierto? ―

Ariel atónito aún, contestó con la respiración poco agitada ―Ah… ¿Era necesario todo ese teatrito…? ―

―Ya… No llores, que no te hice daño. ― Se incorporó del piso, y le dio una mano a Ariel, el cual le vio desconfiado, y aun así le tomó, Bulat aprovechó para levantarlo de más; tomándole con más fuerza de su muñeca, Ariel soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, mientras el mayor le observó su mano izquierda ― A pesar de haber pasado poco menos de una semana desde el incidente, estás mejorando muy rápido. ― Dijo tomándole delicadamente de aquella delgada mano. ―Aaah…― Soltó un suspiro ― Es una pena…― Dijo, lo cual sonó más para sí. Soltó al chico y le acarició la cabeza disculpándose ―Perdona por asustarte, te dejo para que te prepares. ― Le dio la espalda caminando de lado opuesto del pasillo.

―Eh… sí, pero… ― Dijo entrecortado el chico con la mano extendida ― ¿… por qué dijiste…"Es una pena"? ― Habló solo con un ligero aire de desconcierto ― ¿…Qué….? ¿Qué te sucede…? No… ¿qué me sucede a mí…? ― Despabiló un poco y siguió su camino.

* * *

><p>― Muy bien, Ariel… Irás junto a Chelsea a la ciudad, según la información brindada, el Barón se pasea en carruaje al atardecer, es un simple paseo, pero en cuanto te vea solo y desubicado es muy probable que te lleve con él a base de mentiras dulces. Sé que puede ser incómodo, y no está de más decirte que es posible que llegue a tocarte.<p>

―…― Expresó un silencio incómodo el chico, su rostro lo decía todo ―…Entiendo las circunstancias, ya me he preparado psicológicamente. ―

―Perfecto. Váyanse ya. ―

* * *

><p><strong>En la ciudad, alrededor de las 6:00 p.m. <strong>

―Bueno, no debería tardar en pasar por aquí, es el camino que usa para regresar a su casona. ― Mencionó la joven pelirroja, mientras se cubría con una caperuza sin despegar su vista de la ruta.

―Sí…―Sonó un poco nervioso.

Chelsea giró su vista casi carmín ―Tu tranquilo, estaré cerca no te preocupes. ― Dijo al joven para darle ánimos, y que se sintiera protegido.

―C-claro, lo sé y agradezco eso. ― Dijo en una voz baja, pero sonreía de todos modos.

―Toma. ― Le ofreció una paleta de caramelo que sacó de sus ropas.

― ¿Eh? ― Expresó el chico con sorpresa.

―Tómalo o me lo comeré yo... ― Exigió aquella chica.

―Muchas gracias, eres muy amable. ― La tomó con su mano derecha ―…Pero pensándolo bien, guárdalo hasta que regrese, y haya dado el informe ¿quieres? ―

―Mmh… Bien. ― Giró su vista a un costado y dijo ― Aquí viene… Deja te echo un vistazo ― Lo tomó del brazo y le observó, su ropaje no era el habitual, sino uno más viejo, un poco sucio y desalineado, pues debería parecer un niño de la calle. ―Ajá, ajá… Estás listo. Bendita estatura y complexión, te ves adorable ― Le halago de cierto modo, causando que Ariel se sonrojara poco ― Te veremos hasta mañana, trata de ser paciente, eh. ― Lo giró y le dio un empujón, pues el carruaje se aproximaba.

― ¡Aaaaah! ―

― ¡Cuidadooo! ―

Se escuchó el derrape de las llantas del vehículo, los caballos relincharon y quien conducía miró al chico hecho bola en medio del camino ― ¡Oye niño, fíjate por dónde vas! ― El soldado se bajó con cinto en mano para darle un escarmiento al muchacho.

― ¡Lo siento! ¡No me di cuenta! ― Exclamó el chico, pedía perdón, mientras aquel hombre le tomó bruscamente del ante brazo, jaloneándole violentamente, a la vez que Ariel escondió el rostro para protegerse de los cintarazos, le alcanzó a dar dos de tres golpes en la espalda, y uno casi en la cara, hasta que la persona dentro del carruaje le detuvo.

― ¡¿Qué crees que haces Frederick?! ― Inquirió severamente; quien es el objetivo.

―Mi Lord… Yo…― Contestó entrecortado el susodicho.

Ariel sintió que lo soltó de la misma forma en que lo tomó, y cayó al suelo dramáticamente, en donde escuchó la voz del otro hombre que le dijo amablemente ― Disculpa pequeño…― Le tomó del hombro y le prestó una mano de ayuda para ponerle de pie, Ariel lo miró con sus ojos apunto de soltar una lágrima, notó que se trata de un hombre relativamente joven, se veía maduro, amable y sencillo, con un cabello negro casi ondulado y corto; peinado hacia atrás, dándole un toque de elegancia, y atractivo, a simple vista no parecía una mala persona.

_― __¿Qué…? ¿Este es el objetivo…? Ni siquiera se parece al de la pancarta… _― Pensó en su confundida mente, hasta el punto de dudar.

― ¿Estás bien? ― Preguntó aquél hombre con una suave voz masculina.

―Ah… Discúlpeme, Lord… ― Se puso de pie con esfuerzo, pero lento ―…n-no fue mi intención, yo… ya me iba…―

―Espera…―Le tomó del antebrazo sin ponerle fuerza ―Estás lastimado ¿no es cierto? Gracias a mi guardia…― Giró su vista oscura al culpable y la regresó hacia el joven de cabellos verdes ―…Sube al carruaje, debemos verificar tus heridas.― Se alejó del chico.

―Pero… ― Hizo el intento de replicar, aunque esa era la principal actuación.

―Deja de objetar muchacho, y hazle caso a tus mayores. ―Dijo el llamado Frederick.

El objetivo ya estaba dentro del carruaje, así que Ariel no tuvo otra opción, echó una mirada rápida al área, ya no se veía a Chelsea, pero podía sabía que estaba cerca. Se dirigió al escalón, pero no se fijó bien así que terminó cayendo boca abajo dentro del carro.

―Waah… ―Se incorporó rápidamente, avergonzado y esto no fue un acto ―Lo siento, perdón…― Se apresuró en tomar asiento, mientras que el dichoso barón reía abiertamente.

― ¡Ah, ha, ha, ha! Eres muy hilarante… Ten más cuidado. ―

―Discúlpeme…― Se llevó sus manos a la boca.

―Ya no te disculpes tanto. No has hecho nada malo. ― Dijo el hombre sonriendo. ―Iba de regreso a mi casa, puedes avisarles a tus padres si…―

Interrumpió rápidamente ―Yo… no quiero molestar… Y, no… no tengo familia…― sonó afligido.

―Ah eso es triste, yo perdí a los míos hace 15 años. Pero era más grande que tú. ―

Ariel se puso serio de repente, y contestó ―No intente entenderme… Al menos usted tiene herencia, en cambio yo, soy nada en este mundo…―

El hombre puso un rostro acongojado ― ¡Oh! Pobre criatura abandonada por el Señor… ― Se aproximó, para sentarse a su lado ―…Puedes quedarte en mi humilde hogar si lo prefieres, no me molestara tu presencia en lo absoluto. ― Se inclinó hacia él, lo acarició de la cabeza, provocando un rubor a esas mejillas del chico, y más aún que se le vino la misma imagen de Bulat.

* * *

><p>Una vez que llegaron a lo que parecía más bien un castillo, muy bien vigilado, el Barón junto a otros hombres, lo llevaron a un cuarto, dónde un médico le hizo un chequeo, los cintarazos del guardia le dejaron marcas leves, y sólo le colocó un ungüento para desinflamar.<p>

― ¿Y bien, ya decidiste quedarte…? ― Volvió a preguntar aquél apuesto y amable hombre.

―Ah… Disculpe, mi Lord, pero yo no pertenezco aquí… y…―

Soltó un suspiro ― Aaah… Eso me entristece. Como ya te pudiste dar cuenta, no tengo esposa, y mucho menos hijos… El deseo de mis padres era el que tuviese familia, pero por alguna extraña razón nunca se llegó a dar. ― Mencionó.

―Está diciéndome que…―

―Si deseas quedarte, podré adoptarte legalmente, pero claro no te obligaré si no lo deseas. ― Le dio la espalda, y tomó la perilla dorada de la puerta, y demoró a propósito, hasta que escuchó que el joven le llamó.

―Espere… Incluso siendo un chico de la calle, sin hogar, sin conocerle… ¿Dice que puedo quedarme… aquí? ¿Y…por qué?―

El Barón se giró para verle, sonriendo gentilmente contestó ― Por supuesto y por qué… Eso es más que obvio, ¿no? Me haría feliz tener a alguien joven detrás de mí. ―

Ariel agachó el rostro, pensativo un momento, para responder ―…Puedo pensarlo ¿no? ―

El mayor soltó un suspiro de desaire ― Como gustes…― Dibujo una sonrisa para decir ― En ese caso haré que preparen una habitación. Espera aquí. ―Abrió la puerta sin cerrarla y se escuchó que llamó a alguien más ― ¡Margaret! Prepara un baño, por favor. Tendremos un invitado. ―

―Por supuesto que sí, mi Lord. ― Contestó una mujer de mediana edad, entró a la habitación donde el chico se encontraba parado en medio. ― Acompáñame pequeño. ―

―C-claro. ― Respondió con nerviosismo.

―Mmh…―Pasó su vista aquella mujer hacia atrás, al joven que le seguía e hizo un comentario ― Eres muy lindo, qué desperdicio el ser abandonado en la calle. ―

―Ah… Perdí a mis padres cuando era más pequeño, y he estado viviendo de lo que la calle me da. ― Respondió, a la vez que unos recuerdos que no quería ver se le vinieron a la mente, puso un semblante de fastidio.

―Sí, puedo imaginarlo. ― Se detuvo en una puerta blanca. ―Entra, es el baño… Dejas tu ropa en el cesto, haré que lo laven, y volveré en un rato. ―

―Muchas gracias. ―

La sirvienta siguió su camino, Ariel entró al baño, es realmente lujoso, de igual forma se comenzó a desvestir y dejando lo que se quitaba en donde le indicó la mucama. Se percató de un espejo; en una de las paredes, donde claramente se podía ver de cuerpo completo, pero no le gustó mucho, se sentía observado. Trato de ignorarlo, y le dio la espalda para terminar de desvestirse, e introducirse a la gran tina blanca, llena de burbujas que le resultó muy agradable y relajante.

* * *

><p>―Mi Lord, el chico ya está en el baño. ― Dijo la voz de una mujer, entrando a una habitación poco iluminada.<p>

―Perfecto, gracias Margaret, dale un cambio de ropa y guíalo a su cuarto en cuanto acabe, por favor. ―

―Como ordene. ― Hizo una reverencia y se retiró dejando a su amo, que se notaba que algo brillante reflejaba su rostro.

* * *

><p>Una vez que el joven Ariel terminó de asearse salió con sigilo de la tina, en donde la mujer le ha dejado un cambio de ropa limpia, con la toalla puesta se colocó la ropa interior, y tomó el ropaje, era un traje en azul que le quedó casi a su medida, esto le causó un ligero escalofrío. Constaba en una camisa blanca, un corbatín en negro, un chaleco en azul rey, y un pantalón corto del mismo color con el borde en negro. Se miró en el espejo, hasta él mismo quedó sorprendido de sí, se veía muy bien, pero a la vez tierno. Terminado esto, salió del cuarto de baño en donde la sirvienta le espantó sin querer.<p>

―Acompáñame, te llevare a tu alcoba. ―

El lugar era bastante grande, y debía recordarlo tal cual, tenía buena memoria visual, aunque no es algo de lo cual alardear, se detuvo la mujer, Ariel casi choca con su espalda, abrió unas puertas mostrándole una habitación muy bonita, y bien arreglada.

―Aquí es. ―Dijo, Ariel se introdujo al cuarto ― La cena estará lista en 30 minutos y el Barón ha pedido tu presencia. ―

―Ah… Muchas gracias… ¿Margaret…?―

La mujer se sorprendió y esbozó una ligera sonrisa de lado ― De nada. ― Salió inmediatamente terminó de hablar, dejando al chico solo de momento.

Ariel caminó alrededor de la habitación, como si inspeccionara cada rincón, en una esquina se encuentra un espejo, el chico curioso por su reflejo en él, se aproximó lentamente. Observando su propia figura en el espejo, su semblante cambió repentinamente, se veía como molesto, disgustado. Era como si se aborreciera ver de ese modo. Dio la espalda al objeto, y siguió husmeando por el lugar hasta que le llamaran para la cena.

* * *

><p>Ariel entró al comedor, que realmente es enorme, Margaret le pasó de largo dirigiéndose a la cocina, y el chico miró que el Barón se puso de pie diciendo con una sonrisa gentil.<p>

―Ah, disculpa que me haya desaparecido tan de repente, muchacho. Ni siquiera nos hemos presentado…― Comentó el hombre tomándole de espalda alta para llevarlo a la silla y tomase asiento. ―Mi nombre es Gilberd de Reitz, y te doy la bienvenida a mi hogar, esta cena, es en honor a ti… Come lo que gustes; como si estuvieses en tu casa. ―

El chico nervioso agachó su cabeza. Y dijo ―Ah… Muchas gracias… Lord… ― Elevó su vista dirigiéndola al otro varón diciendo ―…Mi… mi nombre es Ariel…―

―Hasta que le puedo poner un nombre a ese rostro lindo que tiene, eres adorable. ― Dijo tomando un poco de vino.

―…Eh… Gracias…―Miró a un costado, sintiéndose un poco incómodo.

―Bueno, ya terminamos con las presentaciones, empieza a comer. ― Un par de sirvientes se acercaron con unas charolas de plata, donde abrieron la tapa mostrando un exquisito filete, verduras, puré de papá, y chuletas de cerdo, Ariel mostró sorpresa en su cara, y el hombre le observó de una manera distinta, como si le viese con más atención.

* * *

><p>Ya entrada la noche, Ariel intentó dormir en aquella lujosa cama, no le gustaba mucho; se sentía incómodo, y de igual modo no podía darse el lujo de bajar la guardia. Trató de dormitar siquiera un poco, pero cerrando los ojos, sintiendo que la somnolencia le comenzaba a pegar, percibió un aroma familiar, abrió sus parpados, y se incorporó tan rápido como pudo; sin levantarse de la cama. Respiró agitadamente, y se le notaba un sonrojo, llevó su mano derecha al pecho, y pasó un trago de saliva, intentando relajarse, pero dijo ― ¿Por… por qué se me vino a la mente… la imagen de él…? ―Giró su vista a la ventana, donde los rayos claros de la luna pasaban.<p>

Decidió levantarse de aquél lecho caliente, caminó para salir de la habitación, y siguió su andar por un par de pasillos más, encontrándose frente a la puerta del dichoso Barón, entró sin hacer mucho ruido, notó el bulto del hombre dormido, se aproximó con sigilo a un costado de repente ese hombre se movió al sentirle más cerca.

―Ah… Ariel… ¿Qué ocurre? ―Preguntó desconcertado, y prendió la lámpara de su buró, observando al chico que le veía tiernamente vestido con un camisón blanco de dormir.

―N-no puedo dormir… ¿Está bien si duermo con usted? ― Preguntó lo más tierno que le dio su voz. Al Barón se le iluminaron los ojos al oírle aquél cuestionamiento, y vaciló un instante, pero respondió ― C-claro… Puedes dormir en aquella…― Señaló a un sofá, pero el chico le interrumpió yendo hasta donde él, ignorándole al parecer, se metió en las sábanas, recostándose en su almohada, el hombre definitivamente quedó perplejo, y una sonrisa se dio a notar en su cara. ―…O bien… Como gustes…―

―He dormido tantas veces solo, que ya había olvidado lo que se siente estar acompañado… Muchas gracias Lord…― Mencionó el muchacho sonando feliz.

―…Llámame por mi nombre, Gilberd. ― Dijo en susurró el Barón volviendo a recostarse en la cama.

―Como guste…― Se giró para verle a la cara con esos ojos cafés, diciendo ―…Gilberd…― Cerró sus ojos, pero antes notó que el hombre se había excitado en ese mismo instante, incluso su temperatura corporal ha aumentado, y sus pupilas se dilataron. El barón tomó de la cabeza al chico y le acarició tiernamente, esto ya se sentía distinto a como lo había hecho en la tarde. Ariel pegó sus manos a su pecho, sus manos estaban hechas puño, mantuvo distancia entre el mayor y él, pero nada paso esa noche.

―Podría hacerlo ahora… ― Dijo con los ojos cerrados, apretó algo entre sus ropas, pero decidió esperar hasta mañana e intentó por lo menos dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>A la mañana siguiente<strong>

Ariel despertó, se dio cuenta que se encontraba en su otra habitación, se puso de pie de la cama, y notó en una silla otro cambió de ropa. De repente llamaron a la puerta, la misma voz de Margaret dijo ― Buenos días. El desayuno está por servirse. ―

―Oh… Gracias, bajaré en seguida. ―

Escuchó que los pasos de la mujer se retiraban, comenzó a vestirse rápidamente, una camisa blanca, unos pantalones cafés oscuros, y un saco negro, adornado con una corbata color crema, y unos zapatos negros. Se recogió su cabello como último retoque, y al momento de abrir la puerta; el mismo Barón está ahí de pie, sonrió de una manera radiante, pero fue más por asombro.

―Ariel… Buenos días. ― Dijo él como si se hubiese sacado la lotería.

―…Sí… Buenos días… Gilberd…―Dijo pareciendo avergonzado.

De repente, sintió los dedos del hombre tocarle su rostro ― ¿Dormiste bien? ― Cuestionó con interés.

―S-sí… gracias por preguntar…― Respondió penoso.

El barón alejó su mano, y se irguió de nuevo diciendo ― ¡Qué bueno! Parecías un ángel durmiendo en mi cama; que me dio lástima despertarte. ― Dio unos pasos acercándose aún más al chico, el cual comenzó a sentirse acosado.

―Pero… qué cosas dice… ―Decía nervioso, y está vez no era actuación, dio pasos hacia atrás por cada uno que el mayor se aproximaba. ―Eh… yo no parezco tal cosa…―

El mayor continuó hostigando al pequeño, el cual tartamudeaba mientras retrocedía, hasta el punto de caer al piso por culpa de una mesa.

―Ariel… Qué torpe eres…― Dijo Gilberd viendo al chico tirado en el piso, le causó mucha ternura, entre otros sentimientos. ―Aaaah… ―Soltó un largo suspiro, y se inclinó al chico para socorrerle ―… Deja te ayudo…―

―Ehm… No, yo…― Quedó mudo al sentir que le tomó de la cintura con ambas manos, y con facilidad lo volvió a poner de pie.

―…G-gracias…― Bajó su vista mostrándose avergonzado; sintió aquellas manos alrededor de su cuerpo, que el hombre no quiso soltar. ―Entonces… ¿Ya decidiste…?― Lo acercó a él ― ¿…quedarte conmigo? ―

―…Yo… ― Desvió su mirada, se encuentra muy nervioso e incómodo estando tan cerca de otro hombre. ―…Sigo pensando…―

―…Oh…―Expresó desilusionado ―… Es una pena…― Gilberd lo soltó poco a poco, pero no sin antes bajar sus manos a la cadera y de una manera inapropiada hasta en su trasero, lo hizo como si nada, para que el joven no se diera cuenta, cosa que de todos modos intuyó Ariel. ―Acompáñame a desayunar…― Dijo sonriente.

Ariel sintió un escalofrío y contuvo su desagrado todo lo que pudo, para que el Barón no se sintiera rechazado. ―…C-claro…Ya tengo apetito. ― Dibujo una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

―Ah, ha, ha… Qué bueno, vamos…― Caminó primero él para salir del cuarto, y detrás suya como si fuera su sombra salió Ariel.

―_Ya está mostrando su naturaleza, voy a tener que hacer algo… y no me va a gustar, está noche es cuando debo terminarlo… Además no he visto indicios de Chelsea…_ ― Pensó mientras veía a sus alrededores. ―Uhm… podría ser cualquiera… o no sé…― Soltó un suspiro sin darse cuenta que Gilberd le escuchó, se detuvo y como el chico anda distraído, chocó sin querer con la espalda de aquél hombre.

―…Lo siento… Yo…― Se disculpó y siguió su camino, pero el Barón le tomó de su saco, causando que se volviera a él.

― ¿Ocurre algo, Ariel? ― Preguntó con una sonrisa, y bajó su mano hasta llegar a la del muchacho, que acarició tiernamente, provocando que se sintiera incómodo nuevamente.

―…No… No es nada, es solo que…― Se quedó callado para provocar suspenso.

―…Dímelo…― Se acercó el mayor y le tomó del mentón con su otra mano libre.

―…Eh… Es que… me gustaría comer unos panqueques… ― El hombre abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ―… Recuerdo que veía a una familia comerlos, realmente se veían deliciosos…―

― ¡Ah, ha, ha, ha! ― Expresó una carcajada ―…Sí que eres adorable, haré que te preparen unos. ― Le soltó ― No te preocupes… ―

―Oh… Muchas gracias… Gilberd… Es muy amable de su parte…―

―No me cuesta nada, Ariel. ― Le lanzó una mirada, junto con una sonrisa confiable.

* * *

><p>Gilberd, está en una habitación muy oscura, parece ser que está en los calabozos, se le ve un poco agitado ya que respira con dificultad, se deshace de los primeros botones de su camisa color negro, parece andar en un pasillo y se deja caer sobre un muro cercano, en su mano derecha trae una especie de instrumento, como un látigo que suelta al piso, esa misma mano la pasa por su mejilla, la cual está manchada de un líquido carmín. Se limpia bien con su mano, vuelve a erguirse para continuar su camino.<p>

―Ariel ― Llamó el Barón al chico, al verle de pie en la sala de música

El chico se sobresaltó y volteó enseguida mirándole como si pidiese perdón ―…Gilberd… Lo siento… Yo…―

―No… No te estoy reprendiendo, pero… ¿qué haces aquí? ―

―…Ehm… Solo entré por curiosidad, es todo…― Agachó su cabeza, así que el mayor se percató de que decía una mentira.

―Ugh… Ariel… ― Gilberd se llevó una mano a las sienes, y dio unos pasos, haciendo que el chico elevará su rostro y sintiera un cambio repentino de humor, que le causó ponerse alerta. ―…Si hay algo que detesto… es… justo lo que acabas de hacer…―

― ¿Eh? ― Expresó el chico dando un paso atrás, para chocar con un piano de color blanco

―…Odio que me mientan…― El Barón llevó ambas manos a los costados del cuerpo del chico, que se sobresaltó al oír que los azotó.

―…Lo siento… Lo siento…― Musitó con temor, por su sorpresa de verlo molesto.

―No me quiero enojar… ― Movió su mano izquierda para tomar el rostro asustado que tiene frente a sí y lo acarició de manera gentil ― …pero será mejor que lo sepas si decides quedarte…― Dicho esto, se alejó del cuerpo tembloroso del muchacho, que se quedó paralizado mientras lo veía salir.

―…Eso… Fue extraño… Además entre todo eso… noté su mirada… no era enojo, pero… disfruto verme así de débil… Es peligroso…― Tomó un respiro, para calmarse y decir de manera atónita, y se llevó su mano a la boca ―...Olía a sangre... Estoy casi seguro...―

* * *

><p>Ya la noche ha caído nuevamente sobre la casa del Barón Gilberd de Reitz, ya todos se han marchado a dormir, pero Ariel permanecía despierto, sentado en su cama luciendo una bata de dormir en color purpura, que traía abierta notándose sus blancas y delgadas piernas. Pensante, veía a la nada, es como si esperará por algo… Exhaló un suspiro, y se puso de pie, yendo a la puerta donde permaneció de pie unos segundos más… Cerró sus parpados y se concentró en los ruidos de la casona, al menos los que pudiese oír, pero ya era la hora, y de seguro Chelsea debía estar cerca para cuando terminase con el principal objetivo. Abrió sus ojos a la vez que la puerta y se encaminó hacia el cuarto del Barón.<p>

Llegó ahí, y se puso nervioso, se armó de valor y abrió la puerta notando que el hombre seguía despierto, parece que leía algo privado.

―Ariel… ― Le nombró con sorpresa en su rostro y voz.

El chico dio unos pasos dentro diciendo ―Ah… Lo siento… yo… ― Endulzó su voz como lo haría un niño avergonzado, cerró la puerta tras de sí, recargándose en la puerta, aprovechó para echar llave al cerrojo sin que su víctima se percatase.

Gilberd le miró, y sintió un aire diferente en el muchacho, aparte de lucir tan inocente, se veía muy sensual en ese instante, provocándole ahora más que nunca, pensó que esto era un sueño y muy bueno.

―…Lamento lo que sucedió en la tarde…― Decía el chico, aproximándose a él, que permanecía sentado, pero dejando un espacio considerable entre ambos.

―Oh…― Expresó el Barón embelesado, casi no ponía atención a lo que decía, pues veía otros puntos del chico.

―…Así que solo venía a eso…― Le dio la espalda, lo cual fue una oportunidad que el mayor aprovechó. Sintió que le tomó del brazo. ― ¿Eso es todo? No puedes venir solo a eso…―

―Tiene razón ―Agachó su rostro, y le tomó de aquella mano, volteando a verle ―…Ya decidí quedarme con usted… Gilberd ― Sonrió dulcemente con su tierna voz de niño.

―E-eso es maravilloso… Ariel…― Contestó muy contento, guardo silencio unos segundos para preguntar sonriente ¿…No…No quieres dormir conmigo está noche? ―

―Eh…― Expresó el chico, y le miró diciendo ― ¿No le molesta mi presencia? ―

―Por supuesto que no. Me acabas de hacer un hombre muy feliz…― Llevó ambas manos al rostro del joven muchacho que sintió que había logrado lo que quería, el hombre era obvio que se encontraba muy entusiasmado, pero aun necesitaba un empujón más, y ya solo era de esperar a que los demás llegasen y se encargaran de la servidumbre de la casona.

Ariel le tomó de sus manos, para soltarse y decir avergonzado ―Ah… Pero qué cosas dice, siempre hace que me sienta extraño... ―Contestó nervioso, mientras daba unos pasos atrás, para chocar con la cama de colchas doradas. Cayendo sobre aquél lecho de manera tierna, pero provocativa a la vez para que el mismo Barón lo viese y se acercara.

―Oh… Ariel tan torpe como siempre…―Dijo el hombre como si jadeara.

―…Eh… Perdón…―

―No dejaré pasar por alto eso… No esta vez...― Dijo el hombre sonando diferente, como con mucho placer.

― ¿Ah? ¿Cómo dice? ― Inquirió el chico apenas incorporándose, cuando vio que el mayor ante él; comenzó a quitarse su camisa blanca, mostrando un buen cuerpo, bien formado con algunas cicatrices en su pecho y hombros. El joven se sonrojó volteando a la vez que decía ―…Gilberd… ¿qué hace? ―

Sintió que el Barón se subió, y le tomó nuevamente del mentón diciéndole de manera provocativa ―Sabes que odio que me mientan. Es obvio a qué viniste… y además del verdadero porqué te deseo aquí…― Le miró con mucha pasión, pero ya convirtiéndose en perversión.

―Aaah… No…― Exclamó el chico, ante el hombre que abrió su bata, y comenzó a desabotonar el estorboso camisón blanco, se dirigió al delgado y fino cuello, besándole y lamiéndole de manera voraz, hasta incluso manosearle las piernas.

―…Gilberd… Esto… ¡Ah! …Ahí no…― Exclamó en un susurro ahogante, al sentir una de sus masculinas y grandes manos tocarle la entrepierna, y que se deshizo de su ropa interior con prisa.

―Oooh…― Expresó al verle todo sonrojado, y jadeando al pequeño chico de cabellos verdes a su merced, sin tener ninguna oportunidad de escapar. ―Voy a hacer contigo lo que me plazca… No volverás a salir de aquí…― Amenazó de cierta manera, volviendo al chico, apretujando su quijada con otra mano, para besarle casi a mordidas aquellos finos labios. El chico apretaba sus ojos, era inútil resistirse ante tremendo hombre que no le da oportunidad de siquiera respirar… Ariel de repente abrió sus ojos grandemente, al punto de salirle lágrimas incluso, la boca del hombre no lo dejó soltar un quejido, pero en sus partes privadas, Gilberd comenzó a sodomizarle con sus dedos justo en esa pequeña cavidad que no dejaba de palpitar.

Algo raro realmente sucedía en esa habitación, y Ariel entonaba una oración más como una canción celtica, con una voz realmente hermosa, al parecer en latín.

_Ha sido violento y exitoso…_

_A la viuda y al extranjero matan,  
>Y a los huérfanos quitan la vida. (Salmos 94:6)<em>

_Porque no duermen ellos si no han hecho mal,  
>Y pierden el sueño si no han hecho caer a alguno... (Proverbios 4:16)<em>

Se encuentra de pie a un lado de la cama, observando cómo el varón parece enloquecer de un placer que no se está llevando a cabo en realidad.

Unos gruñidos, y exclamaciones se oían por parte del mismo hombre, por el corredor una persona pasa con mucha prisa, en esa armadura blanca llega frente a las puertas y con una patada las abre.

Bulat que muy preocupado entra súbitamente al cuarto; sus ojos solo buscan al chico el cual está sano y salvo, confundido por lo que sus oídos le hicieron oír, causando que la transformación desapareciera ante su desconcierto, pasa su vista al tipo en la cama terminando consigo mismo su vida, enterrándose sus dedos en la yugular. La reacción del pelinegro copetudo, fue sacar en ese mismo instante al chico de ahí. Lo toma por la fuerza de la muñeca; ni oportunidad le dio de decir palabra alguna, y lo lleva hasta el pasillo donde sin pensarlo lo azota contra la pared y le interroga a manera de reproche ― ¡Pensé que te violaba ahí dentro...¡ Y que… ¿Qué rayos le pasó? ― Observó mejor al muchacho que tenía un semblante preocupante y de sorpresa, entonces se dio cuenta de un detalle, de aquel collar con forma de concha marina, de oro. ― Esto...― Llevó su mano al colgante ―...Pero si es una _Teigu._..―

Finalmente Ariel pudo responder al ya ver que Bulat se había tranquilizado un poco y primero se disculpó ―Ah...lo siento. ― Giró su vista en dirección al cuarto del asesinado ― Él sólo tuvo alucinaciones, se encontraba bajo hipnosis... Lamento no habértelo dicho antes... Es que...― Escondió su mirada tras su flequillo verdoso.

―Como sea... ― Contestó molesto y volvió su vista al chico y notó que casi no traía ropa encima. ―Cúbrete bien― dijo, dándole espacio para que se tapara con la bata de dormir color violeta, que en eso Ariel meditaba al hacerse el nudo en su cintura _―…Él…_ ― Mostró su sonrojo _―…Él… ¿por qué volvió por mí? ¿Dónde está Chelsea…?_ – Y de repente escuchó ―Bien, vámonos ya― Dijo Bulat; envolviendo al chico con su enorme brazo de la cintura, cargándolo a su hombro, éste exclamó ― ¡Ah, puedo caminar solo...!―

―No me importa, es más fácil así... ― Dijo el fornido sin importarle lo que dijera, mientras que Ariel luchaba por bajar ― Deja de moverte― Reprendió

― ¡Quiero bajar...!― Exclamó remolineándose de tal manera, hasta causar que el fornido cayera al suelo junto con él, Ariel quedó sobre su pecho, enseguida se incorporó diciendo ―Lo siento... No era mi intención ― Bulat y el chico se miraron a los ojos ese corto instante, en donde ambos sin decirle nada al otro, sintieron una clase de conexión, fue diferente está vez que algo les demandaba el momento, Bulat acercó su mano y le acarició el rostro joven y éste lo vio sonreírle de manera despreocupada, pero no como era costumbre ―Está bien, tranquilo…― Dijo suavemente.

―Ah… Esa misma sonrisa… Yo… Qué me…― Ariel confundido a primera instancia, trató de luchar con esa incertidumbre, haciéndole caso a ese sentimiento, que le provocaba el hombre ante él ―…No, yo… Quiero su sonrisa... Me gusta...― Le cautivo sin ser su intención inicial, Bulat sonrojado al tenerlo sobre él, y viéndole fijamente se sintió deseado al notarse en aquellos hermosos ojos café.

―A-Ariel…― Dijo embobado el pelinegro, aceptándolo.

―…Bu-Bulat…―

Escuchó decirle por su nombre de una manera suave, inocente y dulce, fue como si le hubiesen lanzado un cuchillo directo a su pecho, y en su momento de imaginación, el joven de cabellos verdes le tomó del rostro con delicadeza, acercándose más, poco a poco a él; que también lo anhelaba, sus labios lograron sentirse solo un efímero momento.

― ¡Ejem! ― Expresó la rubia de Leone, yendo directo al par tirado en el suelo. ― ¿Oigan, qué hacen? ―

―Ah… ―Expresó atónito el chico, y se puso rojo como un tomate ―…Yo…―

― ¡Ah no! ¡Este niño bonito es mío! ― Se lo quitó de encima al grandote, y lo puso de pie para abrazarlo como acostumbra.

―…Leone… N-no… no respiro…― Decía con dificultad al estar entre tremendos montes.

―Ya te extrañaba…― Lo apretujaba aún más, y lo abrazaba como si no le hubiese visto en años.

Bulat no podía decir nada, era como si estuviese en estado de _shock_, hasta que se le acerco Tatsumi.

―_Aniki_… ¿Estás bien? ―

―Eh…― Expresó con sobresalto, le miró y respondió tomando un respiro ―…S-sí… ― Se incorporó del suelo, y se limpió sus ropas, miró al castaño el cual notó su mirada distinta, era como si estuviese fastidiado, pero luego observó sus labios darle una sonrisa ―…Vámonos, ya terminamos aquí…― Le dio la espalda, mientras que Tatsumi le veía desde atrás un poco desconcertado.

._..Fin Capítulo 5... Continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong> Y aquí otro capítulo terminado… Lo siento, iba a subirlo a su tiempo, pero… Me faltaba algo… y no hallaba el cómo meter una parte de la canción de Ariel que por cierto el nombre es "Ignominia", así que eso que leyeron fue el resultado xD Intenté incluso ponerlo en latín, pero no encontré un buen traductor… xP. Y ahora el dichoso Barón, me imagino que el nombre que le puse a algunos, tal vez les sonó un poco, si saben un poco de historia, me base en el asesino y violador de niños del siglo XV, Gilles Laval de Rais que se le conoce acabo con la vida de más o menos 200 niños y niñas en ese tiempo… En fin, gracias por pasar, iba a incluir otras escenas pero ya no me dio tiempo de editarlo más, además de que ya viene Navidad xD Andaré ocupada, y pues bueno… Que estén bien mis lectores/lectoras ¡Bendiciones!


End file.
